Nuestro amor clandestino
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: No importaba si solo pocas personas sabian sobre lo suyo, porque finalmente existia algo, solo que el que una persona tan importante como lo que su unica familia no lo supiera dolia en cierta forma. No le importaba si a ojos de los demas su relacion era clandestina, porque al estar ambos juntos nada importaba. Ya fuera por miedo o verguenza queria decirlo, cuanto antes mejor. NO AU
1. Inseguridades

Estoy de vuelta en esta categoria, sinceramente no crei volver tan pronto pero bueno me vuelven a ver por aqui.

Muchas gracias a _gabriela, Andie Junjou y Levy-chama_ ellas me inspiraron a seguir en esta categoria. Espero les guste mi trabajo creo sera un two-shot.

* * *

El viento sonaba contra la ventana, uno fresco, lleno de ensueño, con un clima templado perfecto para cualquiera, una cama lo suficientemente mullida como para estar recostado un buen rato, el reloj colgando de la pared marcando más de la media noche, aun así, a pesar de lo tarde en que se había adentrado la noche llenándolo todo de una oscuridad con miles de estrellas, tal y como lo sería cualquier sueño nocturno lleno de tranquilidad, el calor que el cuerpo junto a una persona lograba proporcionar.

Pero, el hombre recostado junto al joven a su lado, con sus mechones plateados cayendo sobre la almohada compartida, sus brazos postrados sobre la estrecha cintura, con las piernas enredadas, no conseguía dormir. Porque era ese tipo de noches donde las reflexiones golpean con fuerza tu cabeza, en donde no tienes nada que hacer más que pensar, en cualquier cosa, una tontería, un paisaje, una película, ideas para novelas, entre otras, sin embargo también hay veces en que tu cabeza es asaltada por las dudas de un hecho meramente importante. En este caso, aquel hecho no le dejaba dormir, su insomnio no era demasiado pero considerando en que el encuentro sucedió como a eso de las nueve, donde el pequeño castaño había caído dormido sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, entonces, si era una situación preocupante, sin embargo no era la primera vez, y tal vez tampoco fuera la única vez.

Porque esta situación ya se había repetido muchas veces antes, una de esas donde se perdía la noción del tiempo, perdido en pensamientos de contenido urgente por analizar, aun cuando su otra mano jugueteaba con los cabellos del castaño, el chico que ahora dormitaba no se imaginaba que él era el motivo de preocupación. No, no les estaba culpando por sus noches de insomnio, ya que, desde que el oji verde llego a su vida, sintió un tirón en el corazón, y una pequeña señal de "Este es el indicado" no le importaba el género, de hecho eso nunca fue su prioridad, considerando que con su primer enamoramiento nunca se sintió especialmente preocupado, sin embargo, la preocupación era un reflejo del miedo que llegaba a tener, aquel que se aferra a lo que tu mundo da como una prioridad. El aprecio y cariño que sentía por el castaño era inimaginable, la relación que llevaba un tiempo bastante prolongado aunque no tanto como él quisiera, apenas tres años, el chico castaño apenas y tenia dieciocho años cuando perdió su virginidad a manos del hombre oji amatista, en donde esos acercamientos eran tan inevitables casi como respirar, aunque creyeran que todo era miel sobre hojuelas, la verdad era otra, porque desde el momento en que sellaron sus labios, en que sus manos jugueteaban con cariño, o en el instante en que sus cuerpos se fundieron volviéndose uno, todo se volvió un secreto muy oculto. Tal vez no por parte del gran escritor de renombre, debido a que lo sabia él, lo sabia su editora a la cual estimaba demasiado, lo sabia su padre y hermano, que si bien ellos no estaban enterados por gusto, lo tenían presente porque Misaki era suyo, en cambio, el hermano mayor de Misaki junto a toda su familia vivían en la completa ignorancia sobre su relación.

No deseaban eso, si fuera por él, lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, pero su amigo Takahiro era de un comportamiento extraño, podía ser muy amable pero si algo involucraba al castaño, que era su hermano menor, uno por el cual desde los dieciocho años era un punto de adoración para el pelinegro; era ahí, con todas esas razones cuando su mente le jugaba sucio, donde un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, extendiéndose hasta lo más profundo de su ser, con un nombre conocido por todos, uno que cualquiera podría reconocer, el miedo. Porque era eso lo que sentía, miedo a que si confesaba su relación todo acabara, a que si le explicaba a su amigo alejarían a Misaki de su lado. No estaba seguro de sentir alguna preocupación especial hacia que las demás personas conocieran su relación junto al chico, a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero para la sociedad, eso estaba mal.

Eran prácticamente una aberración, el podría ser tachado de pedófilo si supieran a qué edad comenzó la relación, porque diez años de diferencia son cosas que difícilmente se pueden decir, porque era un escritor famoso entre el público femenino –y también masculino – pero eran esas las pocas razones por las que él no se preocupaba, no por él, sino por Misaki. Al gran escritor Akihiko le debatía el que su pequeño fuese dañado solo por ser homo sexual, o estar junto a un hombre como lo era él, sabía que dentro de sí, el oji verde se escondía esos miedos, temores, inseguridades, solo por pensar que eran caprichos por los cuales podría lastimar a alguien, siempre anteponiendo a los demás antes que a el mismo, y es por eso que le preocupaba su pequeño.

No dudaba que el castaño no lo amara, de hecho con los años se le ha hecho menos difícil demostrarlo, tampoco duda de que en el momento en que algo suceda su novio no estará ahí, porque si de algo no dudaba era de la relación junto a su castaño, esas eran las pocas cosas que nadie podría dudar, al menos nadie en su posición.

**-Usagi-san, ¿está todo bien?-** delante del peli plateado, un chico apenas y se pudo girar para mirar con ojos adormilados al hombre junto a él.

**-Si, Misaki vuelve a descansar-** le planto un casto beso en la frente.

**-Usagi-san, dime que es lo que ocurre, he notado que llevas durmiendo días sin dormir- **dijo el castaño más despierto, hablando de una manera seria lo que sobresalto al peli plata.

**-Es por ideas para mi trabajo-** dijo el peli plata con una sonrisa leve.

**-Usagi-san, tu sabes que no es así, confía en mí, y dime, ¿Qué ocurre?-** contrario a todo pronóstico tomo las pálidas mejillas del hombre y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios, apenas un roce.

**-Estaba pensando en nuestra relación, ¿aun quieres casarte conmigo?-** pregunto Akihiko sintiendo un leve temor.

**-Claro que si Usagi-san, es porque no lo sabe mi hermano, ¿cierto?-** dijo suspicazmente el castaño, mirando los amatistas del hombre.

**-No es por eso…solo estaba pensando lo que te dije.-**antes de poder continuar Misaki comenzó a hablar.

**-Estaba pensando en que la próxima semana que nii-chan viene de visita le diga sobre nuestra relación y compromiso-** dijo Misaki con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

**-¿Estás seguro de eso?-** tomo entre sus manos la cintura del chico pegándola mucho más a él.

**-¿Tu no lo estás?-** inquirió el joven, tratando de que su voz no se oyera insegura sin lograrlo del todo, lo que hizo al oji amatista refalar sus dudas para aclarar las del otro.

**-Claro que si Misaki-** se movió con lentitud quedando sobre el chico castaño, jugando con sus cabellos, besándose con cariño y parsimonia.

Con aquel simple toque, todas las dudas se disipaban. Dejando así solo un espacio de mutuo entendimiento, transmitiendo con delicadez cada uno de sus sentimientos, alejando las inseguridades que dentro de ellos sentían. Finalmente, esa noche después de muchas Usami Akihiko logro descansar, junto a su joven amante, con una sonrisa en sus labios, una que el castaño se permitió admirar, por que el sabia acerca de esas inseguridades, por algo eran pareja.

Porque así como Usagi, Misaki también se preocupaba, también tenía miedo sobre decirle a su hermano, no porque le avergonzara sino por las consecuencias que eso acarreaba, el también tenía demasiado miedo de llegar a perderlo. Entendía como aunque ellos se comprendieran, o el cómo sus cuerpos se juntaban como piezas de rompecabezas, nadie sería capaz de asimilar eso, porque las personas a su alrededor solo son capaces de ver lo que simplemente se desea ver, pero por ello también sabe que no importan los demás.

No le importa esconder su relación ante personas que no tienen ni la mas mínima importancia en ella, seria mentir si no aceptara que en algún momento él quería gritar lo que su relación significaba, también deseaba que todas las mujeres admiradoras de Usagi-san se enteraran de que el peli plata tenia dueño, y era nadie ni nada menos que el, Misaki Takahashi, un simple y ordinario muchacho que como universitario de malas calificación logro enamorarse y mejor aun enamorarlo. Por eso no importaba lo que les tuviera que pasar, esas nimiedades estaban demás, mientras ambos se amaran, mientras ambos confiaran su relación era aprobada.

Los besos de amor, los abrazos con cariño, incluso los más sencillos gestos, como era el cocinar un estofado sin ninguna pisca de pimiento, el leer –aunque con mucho esfuerzo – las novelas que el escritor solía hacer. O con decir un simple te amo pero no por eso sin significado, eran todos eso detalles, pequeños o grandes los que daban una razón insospechada, llena de verdades aunque ocultas existentes. ¿Qué más daba si solo ellos lo sabían?, su relación existía para complacer al otro, para cuidarse entre sí, volverse uno solo, demostrar lo mucho que podían amarse, por lo que aunque las demás personas estuvieran en contra, eso era lo menos importante, él sabía que si su conejo estaba preocupado era por el tipo de relación sostenida, desconocida por su hermano mayor, por lo que si el hablarlo con nii-chan libraba las dudas del escritor entonces lo hablarían, todo, cada una de las cosas, con un compromiso tan cerca como lo era el suyo, entonces no había nada de que temer, se tenían el uno al otro. Pero aun así, mientras nadie lo sepa, lo suyo era…

Un amor clandestino.

* * *

Aqui termina el primer capitulo, es un two-shot pero tampoco cuenten mucho con eso. A lo mejor pongo muchos mas capitulos. Dejen un review si les gusto y uno si no fue asi y en lo que puedo mejorar.


	2. Ya no puedo mas

Hola! Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade mucho. Tengo un pequeño problema, lo que pasa es que a quien me dio su comentario no puedo agradecerle como deberia puesto que fanfiction me marca como _Guest. _Pero bueno aun asi.

Le agradezco a _gabriela, Andie Junjou y Levy-chama_ ellas me inspiraron para seguir en esta categoria, donde escribire esta historia que en un comienzo era solo un one-shot.

* * *

Habían pasado ya una semana desde que el escritor no habia podido conciliar el sueño debido a esas inseguridades de las cuales el castaño se encargo de desaparecer, no solo con aquellas palabras sino también con lo que hizo. Puesto que a la mañana siguiente –o técnicamente horas más tarde – Misaki había llamado a su hermano rectificando la invitación que habían hecho a él, esposa e hijo a una cena para hablar sobre un tema importante. Ahí estaban ahora, arreglados a la espera de la única familia del menor, se veía nervioso, hasta cierto punto temeroso, con sigilo se coloco detrás del joven que no se percato del mayor hasta sentir unos cálidos besos siendo esparcidos por lo visible que la camisa lo permitía.

**-¿Qué ocurre Misaki? Te noto algo extraño-** le susurro con lentitud, tomando entre dientes el lóbulo de la oreja.

**-Tengo miedo…-** explico el castaño, tratando de acallar los jadeos que eran más que evidentes, junto al sonrojo.

Toda acción paro por parte del mayor, sin embargo no se movía de la posición en la que habían quedado, a veces olvidaba lo nervioso que podría ser Misaki afectándole también de alguna manera a él, con las manos en cada hombro del muchacho lo giro hasta tener frente a él aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con algo de nerviosismo.

**-¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿No piensas decirle a Takahiro?**\- pregunto sin poder ocultar muy bien el tono hosco con lo que soltó aquello.

**-¿Eh?... ¿! Ehhhh?! ¡No! Me refiero a que tengo miedo, ¿y si nii-chan no se lo toma muy bien?-** dijo el castaño con un sonrojo, sintiendo temor tan solo de imaginarse una negativa por parte de Takahiro.

**-Solo es eso-** soltó el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo.

**-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Te dije que nadie te separaría de mi, incluso te amarrare a la cama si tu lo intentaras- **respondió con una sonrisa, abrazando el cuerpo frente a él.

**-Usagi-san, ¿no tienes miedo?-** le pregunto Misaki con un leve temblor en su labio, no quería separarse de Usagi aunque no lo fuese a decir en voz alta o le costara decirlo.

-**No, porque te tengo a Misaki conmigo-** respondió con simpleza depositando un suave beso en los labios contrarios, un roce tratando de transmitir lo que sentía en ese momento.

**-Misaki, Usagi-san, ¿están en casa?-** la voz por el intercomunicador les obligo a separarse, algo exaltados por haber sido interrumpidos en los besos. Con lentitud Usami acomodo la corbata que ni siquiera el noto cuando comenzaba a ser desarreglada, al ver que Misaki aun abrochaba los botones superiores de su camisa, decido el atender la puerta, encontrándose con su amigo vestido en un traje, con la esposa usando un vestido hermoso junto al pequeño también bien peinado y arreglado. La cena lo indicaba aunque la familia del hermano de Misaki no supiera muy bien a donde iba el asunto.

**-nii-chan, nee-chan, bienvenidos-** saludo Misaki con un sonrojo bastante notable, siendo fundido en un gran abrazo por Takahiro.

**-Misaki, ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves muy delgado ¿has comido bien? ¿Cómo te va en los estudios? ¿Tienes amigos? ¿tienes novia?...- **el mayor bombardeaba con pregunta tras pregunta el menor, mientras que incapaz de responder las parejas de los respectivos solo podían ver la escena enternecidos, sin embargo cuando Takahiro menciono la posible existencia de una novia, fulmino los nervios de Akihiko, haciéndolo sentir hasta cierto punto celoso de que alguna chica así existiera. Lo cual Misaki pareció notar pues con rapidez le indico a su hermano que no era así.

**-La cena a esta lista, vengan a sentarse-** señalo Misaki, entrando a la cocina, siendo esperado por toda su familia.

**-¿Cómo se porta Misaki? Usagi-san-** cordialmente sonrió Takahiro.

**-No causa ningún problema, además el se encarga de limpiar y cocinar-** le recordó el peli plata a su amigo. Segundo después Misaki entro con los platos de comida poniéndolos frente a cada persona.

La cena paso de manera amena, entre platicas, risas de cada una de las personas ahí presentes, el aire que se respiraba era como el de una verdadera familia, Usami sentía esa aura que era hasta cierto punto desconocida, Misaki aferraba su mano bajo la mesa ya que se sentó a su lado derecho, al contrario de Takahiro y Manami que exhibían sus manos por sobre la mesa, mostrando en su sincronía los anillos de casados. Sin embargo cuando la cena hubo acabado, un silencio extrañamente serio había surgido, anormal si se tomaba en cuenta el ruido que hasta hace unos segundos había estado presente.

-**nii-chan tengo algo que decirte- **dijo Misaki con la poca calma que podía reunir, sintiendo como la mano de Usagi se aferraba a la suya dándole ánimos a continuar.

**-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Misaki?-** la seriedad en el ambiente ahora era palpable, se sentía mucho en estos cuatro adultos.

-**Tengo pareja-** soltó, ya que fue lo único que a su confundida y nerviosa mente acudió.

**-Te felicito pero, hay algo mas ¿o me equivoco?-** contraataco el pelinegro.

**-Si, bueno lo cierto es que mi pareja es hombre…-** antes de poder continuar fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermano, una que sonaba más cordial de lo que esperaba.

**-¿Eso es todo?, no hay de qué preocuparse, con tal de que te haga feliz-** respondía con simpleza Takahiro, fue entonces que Misaki y Akihiko se miraron al parecer el oji azul no estaba entendiendo del todo a donde iba esto, por lo que tomando un nuevo suspiro reanudo Misaki la charla, Akihiko le ayudaría sin embargo Misaki le advirtió que él quería informarle.

**-Nii-chan, Usagi-san además de ser hombre, es diez años mayor que yo…-** espero la respuesta de su hermano, recibiendo una mirada seria **–Tu lo conoces muy bien, debes confiar en él, ¿verdad?-**

Misaki no se esperaba el que su hermano se levantara de golpe acercándose hasta un igualmente confundido peli plata que solo pudo recibir el puñetazo en la mejilla, ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo. En el acto Manami detuvo a Takahiro el cual planeaba darle otro golpe a Usagi, mientras que Misaki revisaba al otro recibiendo que se encontraba bien, sin esfuerzo se levanto sentándose en la silla de la cual había sido tirado hasta hace unos instantes.

**-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Usagi!?-** la voz del peli negro estaba histérica.

**-Takahiro cálmate, no es nada malo-** respondió Akihiko tratando de alguna manera el nivelar lo que pasaba, escondiendo a su vez el nerviosismo propio.

**-¿Qué no es nada malo? Akihiko, es menor que tu por diez años, es prácticamente un niño…-**

**-Ya no soy un niño nii-chan, solo quería decírtelo, pero si no estás de acuerdo no me importa, yo lo amo y es lo único que me importa-** hablo de manera firme el castaño.

**-Takahiro, entiendo que Misaki es tu hermano menor, tu preocupación y familia, pero también para mí es muy especial, tu eres mi amigo desde hace tiempo, sin embargo si estas en contra de nuestra relación tanto Misaki como yo nos iremos.-** respondió ahora Akihiko mas serio esperando hacer entrar en razón a Takahiro.

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Akihiko?- **cuestiono el pelinegro aun enojado pero más calmado.

**-Es algo que decidimos, entre ambos, no permitiré que me apartes de mi prometido-** dijo para luego ponerse algo nervioso.

**-¿Prometido? ¡¿Incluso se van a casar?! ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?- **

**\- Misaki pensó mucho el decírtelo, no queríamos que tuvieras esta reacción-** le dijo de manera recriminatoria el peli plata.

**-¿reacción? ¿Qué esperabas? Que lo aceptara como si nada-** pregunto irónico el oji azul.

**-Eso esperaba, pero nii-chan decide, ¿nos aceptas? O ¿nos pierdes?-** le pregunto Misaki con cierto tono enojado, a la vez que trataba de sonar esperanzado.

**-…Misaki empaca tus cosas-** respondió con algo de molestia en la voz, siendo firme en su decisión.

**-Lo lamento nii-chan ya no soy un niño, y si no piensas aceptar nuestra relación, esto es un adiós- **Misaki estaba seguro de su relación.

**-¿Misaki?-** pregunto Takahiro.

-**Lo siento pero deben irse- **

Respondió el castaño empujando tan solo un poco el cuerpo de su hermano hacia la salida, se despidió de Manami que tenía a su sobrino en brazos y cerró la puerta para después deslizarse por ella hasta tocar el suelo de madera, abrazando sus rodillas contra su cuerpo, las lagrimas no se hicieron del rogar cayendo una por una. De verdad lamentaba haber tenido que tomar esa decisión, peor aún el ejecutarla, sin embargo no planeaba abandonar a Akihiko, no lo pensó antes no lo pensaría ahora, simplemente se dejo acurrucar por los brazos que le reconfortaban sintiendo la calidez que se había vuelto vital, las grandes manos jugando con algunos de sus cabellos castaños, los besos esparcidos en su frente, de manera delicada, sin una doble intención.

**-Todo estará bien Misaki, Takahiro no lo dijo en serio, debe aceptarlo de a poco recuerda eres su hermano menor, y le es algo difícil entenderlo con tanta rapidez-** el también se encontraba mal, pero por evidencia era que Misaki debía sentirse aun mas.

Misaki en ese momento simplemente no hablaba, su voz se encontraba lo suficientemente quebrada como para hacerlo, quedo dormido en los brazos que le recibieron gustosos.

Al día siguiente, Akihiko y Misaki fueron de viaje, de alguna manera esperaban que Takahiro lo entendiera, pero para ello debían estar lejos, aunque solo fuera por un día, la idea era que Misaki se relajara, que se olvidara de lo que lo aquejaba, que mejor que la playa a la que Akihiko lo llevaba.

* * *

Ojala les haiga gustado el capitulo. Etto... mi correo es (NekoDany01) ya sabes despues el y gmail. Tengo que dartelo por aca pues repito en los reviews sigues apareciendome como Guest.

Que tengan un bonito dia y dejen un review si les ha gustado y uno si no fue asi


	3. El amor de un hermano

Hoola! Lamento haberme ausentado tanto pero finalmente volvi con el capitulo, tratare de actualizar el viernes o si no el fin de semana. Bueno pues como ya saben Takahiro le pego a Usagi, espero que entiendan el porque lo hizo con este capitulo.

Descuiden los prox. capitulos seran dedicados a la pareja que mas me gusta.

Muchas gracias_** , gabriela, Andie Junjou y Levi-chama.**_

Espero vean esto chicas y les guste el capitulo.

_·····················_

_Takahiro estaba realmente molesto, no encontraba el razonamiento en todo eso, pero no sabía en todo caso con quien se hallaba más molesto si con él, con su hermano y su amigo por escondérselo, o con su esposa por apoyarlos. Tal vez con todos se encontraba igual, estaba furioso, Misaki no debía esconderle algo tan importante como aquello, era su vida amorosa, si tal vez no tenía mucho derecho a estar pegado como una lapa a él, pero tampoco era para que hiciera algo como eso._

**_\- Misaki pensó mucho el decírtelo, no queríamos que tuvieras esta reacción-_**

_Eso le había sonado de alguna manera hipócrita, ¿Qué esperaban? Que riera y aplaudiera felicitando a su hermano por su relación de la cual no estaba bien enterado ni siquiera lo sospecho. ¿Cómo podría pensarlo siquiera?_

**_-Esperaban que los comprendieras-_**

_Tal vez eso era lo que verdaderamente ellos esperaban, sin embargo no se sintió capaz para hacerlo. Se sintió traicionado, como si dos de las personas más importantes de su vida le hubiesen ocultado un gran secreto. Aunque era precisamente eso, ellos le habían ocultado una relación, donde ambos, personas de suma relevancia en su vida la conformaban volviendo el secreto mucho peor._

**_-¿Pero que es realmente lo que te molesta?- una voz le molestaba con insistencia._**

**_\- ¿Solo fue el hecho de que se te oculto? O ¿Hay algo más?-_**_apenas se daba cuenta que aquella voz era su consciencia._

_Una que cuestionaba los motivos de su enojo, cambiándolos más a lo que el trata de imponerse, porque es mas el aceptarlo que el que sea verdad, su enojo no radicaba solamente en que Misaki su hermano menor le ocultara eso, ni tampoco lo era el que Usagi su amigo fuera la pareja, realmente eso no le importaba sino mas bien el hecho de que ambos lo fuesen._

_No creía posible el que su amigo encontrara una persona con la cual fuera a lo mínimo compatible, mucho menos que fuera su pequeña adoración, de todas las personas en el mundo no espero que fuera su hermano, de haber sabido que algo así pasaría nunca los hubiese presentado, no hubiese dejado que se mudara lejos, contrario a lo que están pensando no es porque Takahiro se encuentre enamorado de Akihiko, pero dentro de sí, le gustaría que el resultado o más bien el verdadero motivo fuese un tabú menos, marcado._

_Porque el sabia el dolor que podría causarle si se lo decía, o no, su clandestino amor era dirigido a su hermano menor, aquel castaño de buen corazón, sabia lo enfermizo que podía sonar eso para el resto de la sociedad, incluido él, porque sinceramente no esperaba que algo como eso fuese a suceder, el no quería enamorarse de su Misaki; aunque nunca fue SU Misaki e incluso ahora tenía por decirlo así dueño, aun así lo amaba, pero no creía que llegara a ese grado, por amor a Dios ese chico oji verde era su familia, la única que le quedaba._

**_-¿Qué dolía mas? ¿Aceptarlo o Negarlo?-_**

_Ese pensamiento sonaba lógico, aunque aun así no sabía lo que sería peor, lo que dolería mas, finalmente cuando se dio cuenta la negación representaba el decir "Es mi hermano, claro que lo amo" pero al pensarlo sentía un pinchazo y una sensación de vacío. Pero la aceptación se sentía tan bien como mal a lo que era la negación "Amo a mi hermano, pero también lo veo como otro chico" así fue como descubrió que el pinchazo y esa increíble sensación de vacío era gracias a saber que lo tienes tan cerca y consecuentemente no lo puedes ni tocar._

_Por eso reacciono tan mal al saberlo, después de todo no era sencillo dejar ir lo que más ama con otro hombre, mucho menos si estos eran tus hermanos –uno de ellos literalmente hablando- cuando se caso con Manami no es como que hubiese olvidado a Misaki._

_Sin embargo por eso lo había hecho, porque no quería seguir así, llevando su enamoramiento algo más posesivo y trastornado, solo que ese momento nunca llego, estaba seguro crecía con mucha más proporción, siendo hasta cierto punto insoportable. _

_Esa sonrisa nunca la había visto en Usagi, una tan verdadera no, los ojos de Misaki brillaron con intensidad, volviendo al mismo fulgor que murió el mismo instante en que sus padres lo hicieron, y que por más que él se esforzó en hacer volver, no lo consiguió. Y eso se volvió frustrante, realmente frustrante._

**_-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Usagi!?-_**

_Conociendo mas sus sentimientos era más sencillo determinar entonces la razón de toda su cólera, en verdad le estaba reclamando, por lo que a su parecer, le estaba quitando por no decir que ya se lo había arrebatado a Misaki, al que alguna vez fue SU Misaki, aunque ese pequeño no sabía lo que verdaderamente significaba dejándose cegar solo por lo que él creía, eran hermanos, y lo sabían. Pero eso era lo peor de todo, que era verdad tanto el pelinegro como el castaño sabían que eran hermanos, y a ninguno de los dos le molestaba, se veían como hermanos el uno al otro, solo que Takahiro no se dio cuenta cuando eso cambio. Por eso el era motivo de su adoración, era la persona a la que nunca quería ver llorar ni sufrir, solo lo quería ver feliz…_

_Y como si una luz le hubiese abierto los ojos, lo siguiente que sintió fue culpa, por su extremado caso de ira olvido por completo como su hermano le platicaba de manera nerviosa, segura y feliz sobre su matrimonio, ¿Tan difícil le era aceptarlo? Si realmente lo amaba entonces debería dejarlo ser feliz, aunque le doliera eso más que nada en el mundo. Con esta decisión tomo su abrigo mientras avisaba que saldría, estaba decidido._

_·_

_·_

Las maletas estaban acomodadas a la espera de ser tomadas para luego ser introducidas al deportivo rojo del portador de ellas, Misaki las contemplaba con algo de apego como si realmente no quisiera hacer esto, y es que esa era una verdad, realmente no quería hacerlo, solo serian unos cuantos días, para relajarse u olvidar la realidad que estaban viviendo, pero es que realmente se le hacía bastante doloroso el saber que su hermano ni lo apoyaba y tal vez jamás lo haría, era como un golpe bajo a la imagen que el tenia del que él consideraba el mejor hermano del mundo, uno que siempre estaba dispuesto a estar junto a él, que no pensaba en el siquiera como una molestia.

_"__¿y si era eso? Tal vez había logrado ser una persona molesta para su hermano"_

**-Misaki ni siquiera pienses en eso-** le expreso el peli plata mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-** le dijo con algo de nervios, a veces le sorprendía como podía ser tan invisible para su pareja.

**-Lo sé, tus ojos se ven opacos, no pienses en eso Misaki por favor- **con cuidado le dio un beso lento y cariñoso.

Porque Misaki lo sabía, incluso antes de darse por enterado de sus sentimientos, los besos que él le depositaban podían ser hambrientos o castos pero aun así movería su mundo a tal manera en que no pensara en nada mas, absorbiendo incluso el lugar en que se encontraban.

**-Hump-** una tercera voz se escucho interrumpiendo la muestra de cariño.

**-¿Takahiro/nii-chan?-** dijeron ambos, aunque solo Misaki se sonrojo efusivamente, Usagi opto por una posición sino agresiva solo defensiva poniendo a Misaki tras de sí.

**-No es necesario Usagi-san, lo comprendí y no quiero perderlos-** expreso aunque por muy dentro no quisiera hablar solo en plural, formando lo que al parecer de los otros era una sonrisa, fingida, pero lo era.

**-¿Es enserio nii-chan?-** hablo Misaki con sus ojitos brillando con ternura y alegría. Mientras que Takahiro solo asintió con lo que sería una leve sonrisa, esta vez sincera.

**-¡Muchas gracias!-** la felicidad de Misaki fue tanta que se tumbo contra los brazos del pelinegro que ahora lo abrazaban de cierta manera llamándose posesiva, pues sabía que al soltarlo le perdería.

**-Gracias Takahiro-** Akihiko no respondió tan efusivo como lo hizo Misaki.

**-Solo cuídalo bien-** soltó a Misaki, finalmente que con algo de vergüenza se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el oji amatista para abrazarlo.

Escucho como Misaki le hablaba sobre un pequeño viaje que harían antes de lo que empezarían por la boda, además de lo que antes seria su luna de miel, la sonrisa del chico no se le pasaba por alto, sin embargo realmente aun sentía ese vacío y creía ser mucho más grande, porque ahora debía entregar a su hermano, no importaba si lo amaba desde que se entero que tendría un hermano, era momento de dejarlo de ir, de dejar que fuera feliz, no importaba si debía dejar su felicidad de lado, asi como el amor que sostuvo por el pequeño desde que nació. TODO lo valía con tal de ver a Misaki feliz.

···················

Lo se no me maten, el capitulo fue algo -mucho- corto, pero no queria extender demasiado lo que Takahiro pensaba, ojala les haiga gustado el capitulo, si fue asi dejen un review.

Me despido y espero verlas la proxima semana.


	4. Solo tienes que elegirme

_La verdad, el fic iba a quedar definitivamente ya acabado, pero recordé, que igual y podría relatar alguna que otra cosa, espero que les guste el capitulo._

**_Muchas gracias a evelin. Dicinco, Gabriela reza, Patty. unnie, guest. Andie Junjou_**

_············_

_A veces simplemente, las cosas suceden, sin saber exactamente el por qué o el cuándo cambiaron para bien. Como todas esas desdichas fueron rápidamente sustituidas, pero viendo el resultado, igual eso ya no interesa demasiado._

_············_

Desde que era pequeño, casi todo el tiempo, pensaba en recibir el cariño que tanto quería, uno familiar, que fuera tan cálido como lo describían en los programas, en las novelas, en todos lados, pero del cual no podía probar ni un poco, mi padre me dejaba de lado, preocupado siempre más en los negocios que en su misma familia, y por el abandono mi madre encontró un amante, aunque no fue la única, después de todo mi padre también tuvo una, y he ahí, la existencia de mi _hermano _mayor. Desde el principio, nada pintaba para ser algo bueno; no es como que pudiera quejarme, siempre reservado y encerrado en mis escritos como para decir algo, aunque eso no evitaba que me molestara o sintiera triste por dentro.

Supongo, que por decirlo, cada escritor se inspira por cosas distintas y algunas hasta extrañas, pero, al menos yo, siempre pienso y escribo con mis sentimientos, hasta ahora no he podido cambiar eso, debido a eso, mis primeros escritos casi siempre tenían finales felices. Porque es lo que deseaba, aunque no la conociera, incluso podría decir, que es algo… infantil.

88-8·················8—88

Conforme crecía, realmente nunca me interesaba por nadie, las cosas que yo hacía no le incumbían a nadie, por lo que poco me importaba si lo veían como algo correcto o no, era mi vida, no la de los demás, si, quizás suena mimado pero es verdad. No puedo considerarme algo normal, si mi vida, actitud entre otras cosas no lo es, aunque tampoco estoy seguro de cuál es la norma para considerarse de esa manera. Siempre escapaba de clases, y quería impedir que me encontraran, pero muchas veces era descubierto, a pesar de estar en el jardín o en ese pequeño cuarto en los pisos superiores; como sea, encontré un bueno amigo, ahora maestro Hiroki, incluso ahora sigue siendo un energúmeno de primera.

Pero, el quedo simplemente como eso, un amigo, no fue hasta mucho después que conocí a alguien más, en ese momento, no me fije en el, fue hasta más tarde que empezó a llamarme la atención, recuerdo que había escrito una novela pues termine antes mis pruebas, cuando debía cambiar de salón, la misma rutina se repitió, pero había un mensaje escrito, uno que pedía la continuación de dicha historia. En ese momento, algo dentro de mí se revolvió, su nombre Takahiro. Mi primer amor.

88-8·················8—88

Para alguien como yo, las cosas resultaron demasiado complicadas, primero solo un amigo, pero esa fina barrera tuve que traspasarla, y a este punto no sé si sentirme muy orgulloso de haberlo hecho. Me enamore de ese peli negro de distraída mente, que sonreía por cosas demasiado banales, pero algo dentro de mí, fue cautivado, aun sabiendo que él nunca me vería igual, que para él, yo era simplemente un amigo, alguien al cual llamar cuando se encontrara mal, apoyarse el uno al otro, por decirlo de alguna manera. Fue mi primer amor, y también se vio frustrado demasiadas veces.

En ese entonces, yo conocía algunas cosas, como el hecho de que Takahiro tenía una novia. También, -al menos solo de habla- que tenía un hermano menor, uno por el cual había tenido que sacrificarse para que estudiara, dejando de lado lo que él quería. En eso, yo veía al menor Takahashi como un idiota incapaz de hacer resúmenes decentes–y dudaba- que fuera bueno para algo, pero bueno, esas cosas no debí juzgarlas sin saberlo.

Y como mencione alguna vez, _Es un privilegio de ser amigos _al menos eso pensaba, realmente creí que si me aferraba a esa idea, las cosas no dolerían demasiado cuando tuviera que, definitivamente enterrar estos sentimientos, pero por desgracia nada sale como usualmente uno quiere, y esto no fue una de esas cosas.

88-8·················8—88

Todo lo contrario, cuando recibí la noticia de que se casaría con la novia de la cual ya llevaba tiempo, una roca, me cayó encima, casi como si buscara desplomarme en el lugar, frente a él, aun cuando me había jurado nunca decir algo sobre eso, ni demostrarlo.

Ahora, tal vez fue hasta cierto punto patético, realmente quería dejar todo encerrado, pero por desgracia Misaki, fue lo suficientemente inteligente- o sensible- para descubrir lo que a mí me pasaba, llorando por un sentimiento que realmente, nada tenía que ver con él, aun recuerdo viéndolo llorar, balbuceando cosas como que eso había sido demasiado cruel. Tampoco es como que pueda culparlo, incluso ahora, Takahiro nunca se vio enterado de que lo amaba. Esa noche, llore frente a alguien, y deje que me vieran, eso ya era mucho logro si se le puede llamar así.

Por cosas del destino, Misaki termino viviendo en mi casa, como desde antes, siendo su tutor, pero las cosas comenzaron a tornarse demasiado complicadas, ahora vivía con dos extrañas sensaciones. Esa sensación de ahogo, al saber que nunca podría tener a Takahiro –y que aunque nunca fuese a admitirlo- debía desaparecer esa esperanza que dentro de mi habitaba.

Y estaba esta otra, que si bien no era en lo mínimo desagradable, sin duda me confundía, nunca había sentido algo como esto, por nadie, ese gusto por tenerlo cerca, y no necesitar de nadie más, ese deleite por simples platillos que –yo nunca podría realizar- preparaba el, esa sonrisa que sin duda se extendía por mi rostro al ver una parecida en él, porque si, ese mocoso de ojos verdes cual esmeralda y cabello castaño me llamaba la atención en más de un sentido. Aunque, era algo mucho más grande que simple curiosidad.

Cada vez_, la dependencia_ por Misaki crecía, quizás, con demasiada intensidad, incluso podría decirse era preocupante. Yo lo quería cerca todo el tiempo, no me gustaba para nada ver como lo miraban, fuera quien fuera, nunca lo había sentido. Lo que sentía era único, tal como Misaki, todo lo relacionado con el es único. A pesar de tocarlo, me encantaban sus reacciones, tiernas, inocentes, sensuales incluso, -aunque presiento él no se ha dado cuenta-por ende, y sin poder resistir demasiado, yo fui su primera vez, aunque no fueron las condiciones deseadas, para ser más precisos, podría decirse quería marcarlo, y sucedió por un ataque de celos –no muy seguro de si por él, o por mi-.

Quería escucharlo sin gruñir en mi interior, o reñirlo exteriormente, porque eso significaba empezaba a conseguir compañía pero eso también significaba un problema.

Con ese pequeño crecimiento de emociones agradables, le vinieron otras de extraña índole. Son conocidas, obviamente, pero también me aquejaba sentirlas. Tenía celos, porque en cada persona veía un rival potencial, incluso Takahiro no se salvaba de este rango. Miedo, de cualquier cosa o situación, no quería que lo apartaran de mí, porque si no, mi vida se derrumbaría, tristeza de que todos mis _Te quiero_, se perdieran con el viento, siendo incapaces de ser retenidos, y nunca obteniendo respuesta. Inseguridad de que quizás, este sentimiento llamado amor fuera unilateral, y eso formaba un ciclo sin fin. Del cual, difícilmente podía salir, porque aunque aparente, no soy muy dado a tener una seguridad desbordante, al menos no con Misaki, porque yo no me siento a su alcance, diga lo que diga.

Pero, como un día esperaba, las cosas marcharon para bien, una noche, me dijo que realmente me amaba como yo o con más intensidad, después de eso nadie más importo. Solo el y yo. Siempre los dos.

Poco tiempo fue el que todo comenzó a moverse de una manera casi perfecta, junto a él nada caía en lo rutinario. Aunque supongo mi actitud tampoco ayudo; es por eso, que retracto lo anterior. Si fue lo mejor enamorarme de Takahiro, porque debido a eso conocía a Misaki, me enamore de Misaki, vivo con Misaki. Y ahora, ya no será escondido este amor, solos seremos los dos, frente al mundo. Incluso si Takahiro se resistió poco nos importaba si estaba de acuerdo o no.

88-8·················8—88

Las campanas estaban sonando, los presentes a espera de que la ceremonia diera inicio finalmente, yo no podía esperar, era incluso igual a un niño, mi padrino de bodas fue el hermano mayor del novio Takahiro, y después de este, la pareja de Hiroki, Nowaki. Decir que tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro no sería suficiente, incluso las madrinas de la boda –Aikawa y Hiroki- querían detener mis ansias, aunque eso era completamente imposible, mi traje negro quizás se arrugaría, y aunque quería verme perfecto para cuando Misaki llegara al altar, mis nervios le superaban.

Fue en ese momento, que mi sonrisa se hizo más evidente, cuando todos giraron a la entrada de la iglesia, y en ella, se veía como Misaki entraba, vistiendo un traje blanco, solo que este constaba con una pequeña cola, y un pequeño velo, pues se había negado a usar un vestido. Su sonrisa era nerviosa, era acompañado por Takahiro –del cual, no note cuando se fue por el oji verde-, el ramo que sostenía, seguía viéndose inocente, a pesar de que ya no era un niño.

La marcha nupcial, seguía sonando, pero para mí nada mas importaba, solo éramos el y yo, como siempre debió haber sido. Tal vez, estábamos unidos por ese hilo rojo. La misa seguía en pie con normalidad.

**-Te ves hermoso-** susurre, para que solo él me viera, para solo yo notar sus mejillas coloreadas.

**-Gracias…tú también te ves bien-** pronuncio, casi sin voz, como si el aire se le escapara.

Sostuve su mano con fuerza, realmente todo se veía tan perfecto que dudaba, fuera real, incluso conocer a Misaki era lo suficientemente afortunado, como para que esto lo fuera igual. Recibí un apretón de regreso, una sonrisa cálida hacia a mí, aun no podía creer que después de todo lo que sufrí en el pasado, estaba a punto de ser feliz para la toda la vida.

**-Usami Akihiko, acepta a Misaki-san para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe**\- le pregunto el padre con una sonrisa, aunque esas palabras, no las sentía lo suficiente para lo que vendría, pronuncie.

**-Acepto-** dije mientras apretaba de nuevo su mano, realmente necesitaba su tacto, incluso si un guante blanco se interponía.

-**Takahashi Misaki, acepta usted a Akihiko-san para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-** le inquirió ahora al menor de los dos. Quizá esta frase era muy repetida, quizás sonaba algo fría, pero, para lo que sentimos uno por el otro, no hay palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para describirla.

**-Acepto-** sonrió, de nuevo. Incluso la muerte, no podría separarnos.

**-Si no hay alguien que se oponga, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-** me gire a verlos con una sonrisa, y una mirada que pedía silencio ante esa pregunta. Aunque dudo, alguien hubiera puesto objeción alguna.

**-Entonces puede besar al novio-** dijo el padre, sin esperar demasiado tome a Misaki de la cintura, y le plantee un intenso beso.

Aunque me quitaron literalmente a Misaki de las manos, Takahiro lo abrazaba de manera sobreprotectora, y atrás de mí, palmeaban mi hombro.

**-Recuerden que están en una iglesia nada de ****_juegos_**** por favor**\- dijo Isaka-san con una sonrisa, y un doble sentido imposible de no detectar. Incluso Misaki, lo había comprendido, pues muchas mujeres en la iglesia- fujoshi- tenían un sonrojo idéntico al de mí ahora esposo.

**-¡Usami-san, Misaki-kun! Por favor, quiero una foto de ambos, júntense un poco-** Aikawa nos pedía estrecharnos, le obedecimos.

Había asistido una que otra periodista al evento, pues muchas creyeron que mi declaración de casamiento no iba en serio, mucho menos con un muchacho menor que yo por diez años. Pero estaban en lo incorrecto, si iba en serio, de hecho, ahora ya no estoy disponible para nadie, bueno, no es como si hace algunos años lo hubiera estado.

**-¿Recuerdas Misaki? Tan solo tienes que elegirme a mi-** le dije como nuestra primera vez, después de haber cerrado la ceremonia con un beso.

-**Creo, que en el fondo siempre fue así-** me susurro contra el hombro, pues estaba sonrojado por ser visto ante tanta gente. Aunque, incluso así me dio un pequeño beso en el pecho, en el corazón.

**-Supongo que sí, pero, no lo pediría de otra forma-** le dije, mientras lo abrazaba, más fuertemente. Esperando nunca volver a soltarlo.

**-Yo tampoco lo haría, Te amo Usagi-san-** pronuncio lentamente, mientras sonreíamos ambos. En serio, creo que antes de conocerlo, nunca había sonreído tanto.

**-Te amo Misaki-** le bese la frente con ternura, mientras que despejaba todo lo demás.

Esas inseguridades desaparecían, mis sentimientos se hacían más fuertes. Incluso si mi vida tuviera que sacrificarla, lo haría si con ello, pudiera salvarlo de cualquier cosa. Lo amo, creo yo, que eso es de lo único que debo preocupar.

A lo lejos, sin que nadie se percatara, la figura de un hombre se erguía, con dolor ante la felicidad de aquella pareja, porque era el adiós para su Misaki, tendría que compartirlo, y quedaría siempre como el hermano. Solo eso, no había mas que hacer.

**-Te amo Misaki, por eso debo dejarte ir.-** susurro aun sabiendo que nadie le escuchaba, y que nadie le vería llorar.

**-nii-chan, ¡Vamos al salón! Rápido-** le grito su hermano desde lejos, sujetado del brazo de Usagi con una sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente, lo valía si estaba feliz.

**-¡Si, si, ya voy!-** grito el pelinegro limpiándose disimuladamente las lagrimas.

88-8·················8—88

No siempre, el primer amor resultaba, tampoco se puede asegurar que fallara todo el tiempo. Pero, algo nunca se debía olvidar, y es que, si te levantas de ese golpe, era porque algo maravilloso estaba por recibirte. Así como Akihiko avanzo siempre hacia adelante, si no lo hubiera hecho, no sería feliz en ese momento como lo era ahora.

88-8·················8—88

_Espero no lo haigan visto repetitivo o algo por el estilo, espero les agradara el capitulo, dejen un comentario de que les ha parecido. Prometo, habrá lemon próximamente (Siguiente capitulo)_


	5. Noche de bodas

Hola! Estoy de vuelta, se que tengo mucho tiempo atrasada con este fic, y les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, a pesar de avisar mis excusas, siento que no eran suficiente. Tengo varias noticias -a mi parecer- buenas.

1.- Por fin vuelvo a FanFiction con ideas para terminar mis fics, y nuevas para comenzar otras historias.

2.- Aquí está el lemmon que tanto les prometí, finalmente, después de hacerlas esperar, aquí esta, espero que les guste mucho.

3.- En muy poco nos veremos por esta categoría puesto que escribiré un nuevo fic, es una adaptación autorizada, la cual me gustó bastante.

De nuevo, gracias por leer mi historia y dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

La recepción estaba decorada con hermosas violetas, y ramilletes de hermoso verde, los amigos de los novios recien casados bailaban en la pista central, otros se dedicaban a reir sobre las mesas, comiendo entre todos, eran las personas mas cercanas -pocas, para comodidad del escritor- pero no por eso la fiesta se veía vacia.

Los que conocían al novio Akihiko, podrían darse cuenta de que su sonrisa no era falsa como muchas veces hizo en público, esta vez era verdadera, tanto como el sonrojo que habitaba en las mejillas del joven castaño.

-¿Quién iba a decirlo chibi-tan? No crei que aguantaras tanto pero debe gustarte lo que pasa cada noche- mencionó Isaka recibiendo un golpe por su secretario el cual solo negó con la cabeza.

Misaki ocultó su rostro detrás de la espalda de Akihiko, el cual seguía siendo mas alto que él, frunció el ceño maldiciendo en voz baja lo que el mayor decóa como si estuvieran hablando del clima. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y pensó que era su esposo, pero no era él.

-Sumi-senpai, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te diviertes?- preguntó algo cohibido, de alguna manera se sentia mal por él.

Quizás el chico negaba seguir interesado en Usagi, pero para Misaki eso resultaba poco factible, dudó mucho en invitarlo, no porque no lo quisiera ahí, sino mas bien porque no quería hacerle daño, finalmente lo hizo, despues de todo, era su mejor amigo.

Claro, sin mencionar lo que tuvo que prometerle al pervertido que tenía ahora como esposo para que dejara sus sopechas de lado. Valla que sabía lidiar con el peli plateado.

-Aja, ven vamos a bailar- le tendió una mano, el oji verde miró al otro, estaba seguro de que los había escuchado.

-Anda ve, diviértete pero cuidado con lo que haces. No quiero tener que castigarte- susurró contra su oído, besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

El castaño se estremeció pero asintió avergonzado, no elevó la voz porque decirlo solo lo haría ser la burla principal por parte de los amigos de su marido, fue al centro de baile con Sumi-senpai comenzando a bailar un pequeño vals.

Akihiko los veía disimuladamente, desde el bar improvisado en la recepción de su boda, no podía evitarlo, ahora estaban casados, pero muchas personas no respetaban ni siquiera el anillo que posaba en ambos dedos. Lo miró haciendo una sonrisa incosciente.

-Tienes que dejar de sonreir, me estas asustando- dijo Hiroki formando una sonrisa burlona, que quedaba rara en su rostro.

-Estoy feliz creo que es algo que no puedo evitar- respondió el otro dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

El nuevo integrante Usami estaba regresando a la barra donde seguía su esposo acompañado de Aikawa, Isaka, Hiroki con su pareja Nowaki –un chico que habia visto en la florería- bebiendo, en esa fiesta el único menor de edad era solamente Shinobu, un chico que conoció cuando buscaba a un maestro de su misma universidad, el cual le daba clases.

-Usagi-san, ¿No quieres ir a bailar?- preguntò el chico algo tambaleante con las mejillas rojas.

-No me apetece, hay demasiada gente… Misaki, ¿Bebiste algo?- tomò el rostro del chico acercándolo al suyo para comprobar si era verdad.

Estaba enterado de que el oji verde no era un adolescente al que no podían dejar beber, pero su vena sobreprotectora lo hacían ver como un pequeño ángel que no podía ser corrompido, ni siquiera por el vino.

Para su sorpresa antes de averiguarlo, recibió un beso por parte de Misaki apenas un piquito pero significiativo, rara vez tomaba la iniciativa, tomando en cuenta que además eran muchas personas la idea era poco lógica, le quitò importancia acercándolo a su rostro mas de lo que podía, besándose de manera demandante.

En menos de un minuto se olvidaron de los invitados, ya no recordaban lo que hacían, la música era solo un eco ahogado, sus manos estaban quietas puestas sobre los hombros y cadera del otro. Las bromas de Isaka se esfumaban los gritos de Aikawa ni siquiera les sonaba, tampoco los reclamos de Hiroki a con su pareja.

-¡Hey Misaki! Tienes que esperar hasta la noche- grito el rubio acercándose mas a su amigo.

Esta vez, esa voz si lograron escucharla, sonrieron, aunque el menor estaba apenado, se separaron y la celebración seguía con normalidad. Cuando ya pasaba de la madrugada, de uno a uno se fueron retirando, la pareja fue a su departamento, las demás parejas normales no tendrían una casa o lugar para vivir, pero ellos no era precisamente normales.

En todo el camino, Akihiko conducía calmado, nada parecía fuera de lugar, Misaki se había tomado algunas libertades ¡Por algo eran esposos! Estaba apoyado sobre el hombro del mayor descansando un poco, no estaba muy seguro de que pasaría cuando llegaran a su hogar, pero por la actitud del otro, seguramente lo dejarían para otra noche, Misaki igual no habia llegado virgen al matrimonio.

Akihiko siempre pudo aprovecharse de su -sensible- cuerpo oponiendo la mínima resistencia, claro, cuando se dejaba llevar.

····

Al momento de que abrieron la puerta, ya cerrada, el peli plata lo habia acorralado contra la misma, sus labios fueron rapidos al momento de unirse con los otros, por la sorpresa, la boca de Misaki se encontraba abierta, lo cual fue aprovechado por el mayor que ahora jugaba con la lengua contraria, que reaccionaba mas timida que la suya propia.

En poco tiempo, las manos de Usagi estaban sobre su cadera, intentando entrar dentro de la ropa logrando a medias, seguía pareciéndolo un estorbo. Tomò las piernas del menor enredándolas en su cintura, cargándolo lo llevò a su habitacion que ahora ambos compartirían. Recostándolo en la cama con cuidado, como si la pasión no estuviera en su cuer

Los besos se habian vuelto tranquilos, sin prisas, anhelantes a probarse cuantas veces pudieran, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Eran esposos, ya no amantes escondidos en las paredes de la casa, frente al mundo, estaban juntos por amor.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?- preguntó el oji violeta sobre los labios del menor, hablando con ternura.

-Usagi-san, Te amo- respondió el mas bajo tomando el rostro del mayor acercándose finalmente.

-Me has hecho muy feliz Misaki, intentaré ser suave- le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, con otra de sus manos tocaba la espalda de Misaki por sobre la ropa.

Se levantó con cuidado, comenzando a desbrocharle la ropa con calma, demasiada, incluso en su primera vez, le había quitado todo tan rápido que no había tenido la oportunidad para grabarse su piel, quería que la primera noche que estuvieran juntos -como recién casados- fuera especial para ambos. Misaki ya no tenía ropa alguna, solo el pequeño velo que descansaba en la parte trasera de su cabello.

-Nunca creí que me casaría-dijo Akihiko en voz alta, puesto que Misaki estaba muy callado pero con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro.

-Nunca creí enamorarme de un hombre, menos que fuera mayor y un pervertido- respondió el castaño sentándose.

Podría parecer tranquilo, pero a pesar del tiempo aún le avergonzaba estar desnudo frente a Usagi, mientras que el otro estaba completamente vestido, sus manos temblando las llevó a los hombros del mayor, pasando por encima de la ropa en una sutil caricia, comenzó a desabotonar todo de poco a poco, ambos estaban desnudos.

Frente a frente, Misaki suspiró, le había tardado horrores y un ligero debate mental en hacer algo como eso.

-Te ves muy lindo sonrojado. Pero ahora mismo, creo que necesitas ser tierno- sus manos jugaron con el vientre del menor.

En poco tiempo, su boca mordía el cuello del castaño, dejando algunas marcas sobre su piel bronceada, los ojos verdes se cerraron al sentir los dedos de su esposo sobre su miembro medio despierto, el contacto sin ropa alguna en medio facilitaba que se excitara mucho mas rapido, la pared fría haciendo contacto contra su piel caliente le proporcinaba un extraño placer.

La corriente que psaba por su espina dorsal al tener la boca de su pareja lamiendo con gula sus pezones hizo que gimiera muy bajito, sosteniendo los cabellos de otro, como indicándole que desaba que se quedara ahí.

Akihiko los mordía levemente, mientras que con su mano libre estimulaba el miembro del menor, ambos estaban excitados, ver a Misaki gimiendo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca entreabierta, eran una imagen que lo calentaba mucho mas.

-U-Usagi-san por-favor- con dificultad pronunció Misaki extasiado, debía detenerse, no quería dejarse llevar, no quería ser el primero en correrse.

No estaba muy seguro de que iba a hacer, pero lo primero era no dejarse llevar demasiado por el mayor, o si no, no sabria que hacer, sus manos se movieron solas, atendiendo el miembro del mas alto, hasta ahora, nunca habia intentado hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero esa su noche de bodas igual podria intentarlo, lo que le preocupaba era que a Akihiko no le gustara.

Estaba inclinándose hasta estar a la altura del miembro del mayor, se le quedó viendo por varios minutos sin saber en concreto que hacer, levanto sus ojos para recibir alguna señal Akihiko sonreía calmado aunque la pasión y el dolor en su miembro eran mucho, cuando se topò con el otro, lo único que veia era cariño, y seguridad. No importa lo que fuera a hacer ni la situación, Usagi creía en èl.

-Tranquilo Misaki, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- reconfortò el peli plata jugando con los cabellos castaños.

La boca sobre su miembro el impidió decir algo màs, soltò una serie de gruñidos secos apretando las sabanas para no tomar la cabeza de Misaki y aumentar el ritmo, era obvio que era la primera vez que hacia eso, aunque fuera primerizo, le estaba gustando demasiado.

-Usagi-san, ¿Esta bien asi?- se detuvo por un momento para mirarlo, se veia una línea corriendo por su labio. Akihiko no sabia como describirlo.

Lo suficiente como para no poder aguantar y mover sus caderas contra la boca del chico.

Misaki comenzó a ahogarse un poco con el miembro del otro, apenas le había entrado a la boca, tuvo que ayudarse un poco de las manos, el liquido pre seminal se le escurría por la boca asi como también lo hacia su saliva, le dolia un poco el movimiento del oji violeta, pero no le importaba, le gustaba escuchar los gruñidos del otro, asi como su nombre ahogado en ellos.

-Misaki ya no aguanto más- se corrió en la boca del menor que sin poder tomarlo todo dejó que se derramara de la boca hasta el cuello.

-Usagi-san, ¿Estas mejor asi?-tosió un poco hasta lograr tragarlo, era un sabor extraño, y dejaba la sensación de viscosidad en su garganta. Aunque no era del todo desagradable.

-Tienes que detenerte si quieres que sea suave contigo- lo besó demandante, fue recostándose sobre el menor.

Se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del menor sin hacer presión demás, llevó sus manos a la espalda del otro pegándolo a su cuerpo, rozandose contra el otro, estaba excitado nuevamente, Misaki aun no se corría.

Fue bajando hasta la entrada del menor, con uno de sus dedos la acarició haciendo círculos sobre ella, las piernas del castaño se doblaron mientras inconscientemente movia las caderas para que estos entraran en él. Pero en vez de eso, fueron hasta su miembro subiendo bajando en un ritmo placentero.

En cambio de sus dedos, su lengua fue la que comenzó a lubricar la entrada, introduciéndose lentamente como pequeñas estocadas, junto al placer en su falo, Misaki comenzó a gemir de manera alta, casi gritando. Bastaron solo unos segundos para que la sensacion del primer orgasmo llenara el cuerpo del oji verde, haciendo que cerrara los ojos al mismo tiempo que decía el nombre del mas alto.

-Tranquilo, relájate. Voy a ser cuidadoso- tomó la cadera del menor, se hincó sonre la cama apoando sus rodillas en ella.

Misaki tomó como apoyo los codos, sintiendo el miembro de Akihiko entrar en su interior, sus amnos frías contra su piel, le agradaban porque le transmitían tranquilidad, exclusividad de tener el corazón y cuerpo de su conejo, le daban la sensación de que nada malo le pasaría si estaban juntos.

Se quejó cuando Akihiko estaba dentro de su cuerpo, abriéndose en su interior, lo cual lo tomó desprevenido, ahora mismo sus manos apretaban los brazos del más alto.

Estaba un poco acostumbrado a la intrusión en sus entrañas -aunque le costara admitir- además, Usagi siempre lo prepraba, para hacerle el menos dañor posible durante la acción. Mover contra las caderas contra la pelvis del otro en si, no significaba realmente un problema, aparte de que era la mejor señal para que se moviera de una vez.

Sus cuerpos se fusionaron casi al instante, en un ritmo alocado, tan rápido que costaría creer que el activo era humano, Misaki gemía contra el miembro del otro, friccionando contre el vientre del oji violeta, ambos deliraban de la lujuria entre ellos.

Sus movimientos acompaados eran una danza de pasión y mutua entrega, de amor, era entregarse al otro para sellar una noche como pareja de las cuales habría muchas más. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el cuello del otro, mordiendo y lamiendo la clavícula bronceada casi roja por las marcas y mordidad, la cama se movía de manera peligrosa, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper, justo como Misaki sentía en su entrada.

-Aki-hiko- un gemido ahogado por el delicioso sabor de hacer el amor, en medio de el pronto orgasmo

-Misa-ki- el gruñido seductor sobre su cuello, al sentir su miembro aprisionado deliciosamente con cada estocada a su pequeño amante.

-No creo que...-la frase quedó suspendida al sentir un líquido en su interior, el semen de Usagi deslizandose por su interior, así como el suyo manchando ambos vientres.

Jadeó en busca de recuperar un poco de aire, Akihiko se dejó caer sobre el muchachito, exhausto, recuperó el aire antes de moverse para salir, pero una mano sobre su hombro le detuvo, el castaño tenía el cabello pegado a la frente, lleno de sudor tanto en su cuerpo como el rostro, Akihiko estaba en condiciones iguales.

-Quedate asi Usagi-san- pidió Misaki en un susurro, pues era una vergüenza para él pedir tal cosa.

-Te amo Misaki- dijo Usagi tomando el cuerpo del menor para acomodarse en la cama, de modo que quedaran contra el otro

-Yo también Te amo- respondió el otro cayendo casi dormido mientras buscaba un poco de calor.

-Aun sigues pareciendo un niño- acariciò los cabellos del otro, el también tenia algo de sueño pero ese momento no importaba.

Buscó la cobija toda desacomodada, casi en el suelo, moviéndose con dificultad, la colocó sobre sus cuerpos, abrazando al castaño un poco más, solo esperaba no excitarse por estar dentro de Misaki.

Este le haría maroma y teatro, si es que se enteraba, negó con la cabeza riendo un poco por us pensamientos, admitiendo que era un pervertido solo para si mismo. Besó la cabeza de su ahora esposo, quedándose dormido después de un rato.

°°°°BONUS°°°°

Un chico castaño se encontraba tirado de lado sobre su ahora tambien cama, gritando despavorido contra la almohada cada vez que recordaba lo que había hecho, dicho y arriesgado a hacer ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que la tierra se lo tragara?

Muy despacio, bajó de la cama, esperando no alertar al mayor, ya fuera para que no lo acosara siendo tan temprano, o simplemente para evitar su mal humor, dejó escapar un jadeo al sentir el miembro flácido del mayor desplazandose fuera de su cuerpo.

Se colocó un poco de ropa, sin ver demasiado puesto que las cortinas estaban cerradas, y el aún tenía sueño, salió de la habitación en puntillas Pero sus intentos habían sido en vano...

Bajó a la cocina para preparar algo de comida, después de sacar los ingredientes puso manos a la obra, se colocó el mandil del todo el tiempo, y siguió con lo que hacía hasta que unos pasos pesados se escucharon bajando las escaleras.

-Misaki, ¿Porqué bajaste sin avisarme?- preguntó con una sonrisa, a pesar de ser tan temprano y de que usualmente se levantaba con un humor de genios.

-Lo siento, solo vine a preparar el desayuno, ¿Quieres algo en especial?- pero no obtuvo respuesta, sino solo la mirada intensa sobre si, acompañada de una sonrisa ladeada.

Así se quedaron unos minutos, aunque el oji verde no le pudio sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo, justo cuando estaba por preguntar la razón de su silencio, este habló...

-Te ves lindo con mi camisa puesta- fue todo lo que contestó el escritor, sonrojando al máximo al castaño que no sabía donde meter la cara.

En menos de unos segundos, como un cazador en busca de su presa, se desplazó a la cocina donde abrazó al menor, que se removió unos instantes para después dejarse abrazar, tenía que acostumbrarse a esas muestras de afecto, después de todo ahora eran marido y ¿marido?

-Baka Usagi, sigo cocinando- le reprendió después de un rato cuando no podía moverse por tener el cuerpo del escritor pegado al suyo.

-Por esas razones, es que eres la perfecta esposa- susurró el peli plata contra su oído, besandolo en la mejilla.

-¡¿Esposa!?- apagó el fuego puesto que la comida ya estabsa lista, y se volteó molesto con el mayor, pero antes de decir algo más, el otro lo calló con un beso.

-No te queda el papel del marido, además alguien tiene que cuidar a los niños... Aunque, ¿Un niño puede cuidar de otro?- mencionó alegre con cierta burla jugando con los cabellos castaños del chico.

-¿Niños? Usagi-san, no hablas en serio, ¿verdad?- tartamudeó el castaño acercandose a donde estaban los gavinetes, mirando con temor la mirada lasciva del otro.

Claro que quería versiones mini de ambos, pero para llevar un día de casados, la idea le era demasiado pronta.

-¡Por supuesto! De hecho, quiero comprobar si podemos tener un niño... ahora- sin replica calló al menor con un beso y unas cuantas tocadas a su vientre y piernas.

Lo único que puedo decirles, es que Misaki no pudo levantarse después de las extenueantes horas de estudio del cuerpo humano. Pero aprendió muchas cosas que podía usar a su favor.

1.- El papel de la esposa usando la ropa del esposo podía calentar al otro con increible facilidad. Lo que le ahorraba tambien un mal despertar por parte del escritor.

2.- Si "entretenía" lo suficiente al peli plata este no tenía formas de idear más novelas BL que lo dejaran en ridiculo, aunque nadie supiera que existían realmente.

Tal parecía que su matrimonio no caería nunca en la rutina, y eso era lo que mas le divertía y alegraba.

* * *

Si lo sé, un poco largo, ¿No? Pero quería que el tiempo de espera valiera la pena, espero que asi fuera, a pesar de que me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic, siento decirles que solo queda un capítulo más.

Con la actualización estaré el proximo viernes. ¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Valió la pena mi regreso o hago maletas para no volver?

Habrá algunas faltas de ortografía pero ando oxidada, dejen sus comentarios de agrado o disgusto. Ambos son aceptables.


	6. Sorpresas inesperadas

_Hola! Como se los prometí estoy de vuelta. MUCHAS GRACIAS a las personas que volvieron a leer mi fic, que dejaron comentarios o lo pusieron como favorito o seguir. En serio, les estoy agradecida. _

_Bueno, en el anterior capítulo les había dicho que sería el último capítulo pero se extendió demasiado antes de que lo notara por lo que no, este no es el último._

_Quizás ni el siguiente lo sea. _

_Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, que no se aburran y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Prometo que en los próximos habrá nuevamente lemmon._

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pereza, bostezando sin fuerza, mirando el techo hasta sentir unos brazos aferrados a su cadera con demasiada fuerza, con un gesto perezoso, con la boca entreabierta, les costaría creer que es un adulto hecho y... solo hecho. Era su esposo de seis meses pronto cumplidos. Acarició los cabellos castaños sonriendo cuando lo hacía.

A pesar de que el menor se quejaba de sus constantes "acosos" -como seguía llamándolos el menor- cuando dormía se le pegaba al cuerpo, lo suficiente para que el peli plata tuviera que reprimir sus deseos la mayor parte de la noche.

Se acomodó por un momento más antes de que la rutina de todos los días se repitiera, no podía decir que se aburría, ni decir que estar con Misaki era diferente, porque siempre lo era, aunque podía asegurar que tenerlo cerca. Saber que estaban casados por un acuerdo mutuo, le hacía sentir de los más feliz, como si a todo lo que tendrán que enfrentarse en un futuro se les resbalara como el agua porque en realidad no les afectaría.

Al menos, es lo que el sentía al respecto, pero estaba casi seguro de que Misaki aunque no lo dijera tenía la misma idea, era la tranquilidad de saberse juntos frente a todos los conflictos.

**-Buenos días Usagi-** el castaño restregó un ojo, sin notar donde aún tenía la mano, era raro que lo hiciera.

**-Buenos días Misaki ¿Ha dormido bien?-** le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras que el oji verde se levantó asintiendo un poco sonrojado.

Por supuesto que no le diría que siempre que estuvieran durmiendo juntos, el podría sentirse protegido y en paz con lo que les rodeaba.

**-Usagi, ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?-** preguntó al levantarse poniéndose una camisa, la primera que encontrara -casi siempre del mayor-

De cuatro meses para adelante no dormía las noches completas, puesto que al pervertido que tenía como marido le gustaba "jugar" antes de ir a la cama -y después de hacerlo tambíen- lo cual para él significaba, no solo estar más cansado durante su día, sino también un dolor de cadera y una leve cojera. Solos sus amigos eran lo suficientemente indiscretos para estarse burlando de él como si fuera lo más divertido que cualquier persona podría hacer.

**-Lo que sea esta bien, toda lo que tú haces es delicioso-** entendió el doble sentido por lo que asintió avergonzado.

Revisó el reloj antes de salir de la habitación, era una suerte que fuera viernes porque de no ser así, iría tarde para el trabajo, y para cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Definitivamente sobrecargar su cuerpo era agotador.

Bajó las escaleras sin prisa hasta la cocina, donde fue sacando los ingredientes que necesitaría para hacer el desayuno-comida, salchichas en forma de pulpo, el tradicional arroz, y algunas verduras, claro, que sin pimiento.

**-Eres una excelente ama de casa-** pronunciaron sobre su oído con malicia, acariciándole una de las piernas llegando hasta el borde de la ropa interior del menor.

**-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas-** jadeó el castaño al sentir su cuello siendo atacado por la ávida lengua del peli plata.

Una de las pequeños cambios que habían tenido durante el tiempo de matrimonio, era que Misaki era más llevadito en los juego que quiera realizar el otro, se oponía pero no como lo hacía antes ni con la misma resistencia, pero aún conservaba el aura de su pequeño. Eso era algo que a ambos les hacía sentir mejor, como una liberación mayor.

**-U-Usagi, tengo que terminar de cocinar, tendremos hambre después-** susurró por lo bajo al sentir las manos del otro pasando por su pecho con lentitud.

**-Tengo hambre, y comer de Misaki será suficiente para mi-** pronunció el mayor, sin percatarse de las acciones, el castaño fue lentamente acorralado en el sillón más cercano.

Akihiko estaba sobre el castaño, sin recargar nada de su peso contra él, fue besando su cuello hasta llegar a los primeros botones mal abrochados de la camisa que abrió con rápidez, su mano libre se deslizaba por las rodillas para llegar a la ropa interior que bajó hasta los tobillos del menor.

Empezó jugando con la punta del miembro del menor, estimulando entonces hasta ponerlo recto, el más bajo se dedicaba a gemir, sosteniendo fuertemento los cabellos de Akihiko contra su boca para que de esa manera se acallaran lo mejor que pudiera los quejidos tan vergonzosos.

**-Es más sencillo cuando no estamos usando nada-** lamió el lóbulo de la oreja con lujuria, succionando parte de esta. Por pimera vez, Misaki notó que el escritor en verdad no tenía nada de ropa.

**-Ca-Cállate-** dijo como pudo el castaño reteniendo lo más que podía sus ruidos que luchaban por salir de su boca, forzándose a no pedir mucho más hasta que anocheciera.

Akihiko formó una sonrisa libidinosa con respecto a la actitud rebelde del de ojos verdes los cules transmitían sensaciones contradictorias, empapados de inocencia y deseo chocantes entre si. Fijó su mirada en el otro, comenzando a subir y a bajar con su boca sobre el miembro de Misaki, el cual estaba recargado en sus codos, por lo que sus miradas conectaban mientras lo hacía.

El menor de ambos solo miraba como su miembro se perdía entre los expertos movimientos de su pareja, arqueó la espalda cada vez que los dientes del mayor acariciaban la punta, dándole la sensación de que lo mordería, por reflejo llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabellera plateada del otro para intentar aumentar el contacto y el ritmo, embistiendo la boca del contrario con un poco de fuerza

**-Tranquilo, lo hicimos apenas ayer y ya estas asì de desesperado-** habló, introduciendo un dedo lleno de líquido pre seminal, estimulando y haciendo círculos sobre la entrada del menor.

Misaki siempre había tenido la idea de que cuando estaba al borde del orgasmo, la voz profunda y grave de Usagi resonaba con mucha más fuerza, ronca por el placer que ambos obtenían, sus gemidos pasaban a un segundo plano, como amortiguados. Los dedos que se movían en su interior no ayudaban en solucionar la situación, moverse era lo único que le quedaba para poder terminar.

Con algunas embestidas más, unos besos en su miembro y una parte también en su vientre le hicieron estremecer hasta que llegara a la cima del juego de estimulación, comprobando que el menor estaba listo para lo mejor, el oji violeta tomó un trago dejando caer lo demás a consciencia sobre el cuerpo del castaño, solo para comprobar que tan sensual era esa imagen.

Era una de las mejores, tanto como cuando Misaki jadeaba su nombre o cuando pedía más moviéndose contra su cuerpo, o cuando lo incitaba a que lo violara salvajemente en cualquier lugar que estuviera. Todas buenas idea para sus novelas BL.

**-Usagi ayúdame por favor-** estiró los brazos a donde el otro, aunque le había costado decir mucho aquello por la falta de aire o por su orgullo, recuperó la respiración.

**-Tranquilo, mientras que ambos estemos satisfechos te ayudaré con todo lo que quieras-** mencionó el escritor antes de que sonara el timbre, siendo contadas las personas que venían a visitarlo a tales horas de la mañana, solo una idea cruzó por su mente, no podían ver a Misaki así. La otra es que podrían ignorarlo.

**-Tenemos que ir a abrir-** se quejó Misaki internamente sobre lo oportuno que podían ser las visitas, sintió los dedos del mayor deslizarse por su entrada lo cual le excito un poco.

**-Ve a darte un baño. Te relajaras y sentirás más fresco... Así tal vez dejes de soltar el olor del acto-** jugó con los cabellos antes de irse, tomando antes un poco de ropa para abrir la puerta.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con dos personas, lo cual le había sorprendido bastante, pero tampoco es que pudiera quejarse, tomando en cuenta lo poco que se distraían a no ser que fuera con el otro, no vio inconveniente en dejarlos pasar, aunque aún le extrañaba que Aikawa no hubiera entrado con su llave.

**-Buenos días, Aikawa y Takahiro**\- saludó dándoles espacio para que entraran, hizo una lista mental acerca de lo que Misaki pudo haber dejado en el sillón pero por suerte no había nada incriminatorio.

**-Sensei, ya son las tres de tarde ¿En que mundo vive?-** preguntó la editora tomando asiento en el sillón de enfrente.

_"En el mundo de Misaki"_ quiso contestar pero teniendo en frente al hermano del menor, prefirió callarse. Ya sabía lo sobre protector que el pelinegro podía llegar a ser con su otouto.

**-¿Donde está Misaki? No lo veo por ningún lado-** Takahiro buscaba con la mirada sentándose junto a la pelirroja.

Akihiko tomó asiento en el sillón donde antes el y Misaki estuvieron por hacerlo, abrió un libro que estaba cerca como buscando información.

**-Está en el baño, en algunos minutos más bajará, ¿Quieren algo de tomar?-** ofreció, usualmente era un pésimo anfitrión pero ambos eran sus amigos.

**-Quiero café, pero mejor voy y lo preparo yo. ¿Quiere algo Takahashi-kun?-** la mujer se levantó tranquila, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Como si supiera lo que había pasado.

**-Un café estaría bien, ¿Akihiko que han hecho tu y mi hermano?-** de haber estado bebiendo algo seguramente lo hubiera escupido. Pero como él era Akihiko Usami obviamente no demostraría esa reacción.

**-Nada realmente, hemos estado acostumbrándonos a nuestra vida de casados. ¿No crees que es algo exagerado? La semana pasada viniste-** dijo el escritor con una gota bajándole por la nuca.

**-Para nada, es mi hermano menor después de todo, solo estoy preocupado por su salud-** respondió el pelinegro golpeando su mano con el puño como aseverando las palabras. Aunque el escritor se preguntaba que imagen tendría ahora de él.

Porque siendo sinceros, ¿No lo estaba clasificando como un hombre que se roba a los hermanos menores? Bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que dejar de pensar así de él.

Aikawa preparaba el café, sonreía demasiado, puesto que su imaginación fujoshi le había mostrado demasiadas imágenes juntas, con ver los alimentos fuera del refrigerador y la aparente ausencia de Misaki solo le rectificaron algo que ella ya sabía. La razón principal para no irrumpir en el cuarto de unos recién casados.

**-Nii-chan, Aikawa-san, buenos días-** saludó el castaño con el cabello mojado, y su ropa favorita puesta.

**-Buenos días MIsaki-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien?-** preguntó la pelirroja dejando un café para los tres y tomando asiento.

-**Eh... claro, ¿Porqué pregunta?-** indagó el castaño haciéndose el desentendido, seguramente se refería al leve ladeo que daba al caminar.

**-Misaki, me alegra tanto verte ¿Has comido lo suficiente? ¿Has dormido bien? Te ves más delgado, ¿Estas bien de salud?-** en menos de un segundo estaba siendo bombardeado por preguntas a las que no le encontraba sentido.

**-Tránquilo nii-chan, estoy bien. Usagi me cuida todo el tiempo-** le reconfortó el menor al oji azul que se había quedado extrañamente callado.

**-Si, supongo que tienes razón**\- dijo el hombre antes de tomar asiento junto a la pelirroja. Estaba convencido de que pasarían muchas cosas estando ellos casados, pero creía que era mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

Misaki tenía una marca roja que se veía recién hecha sobre su cuello, además de que Usagi estaba despeinado cuando llegó, y la camisa que el castaño traía puesta le quedaba grande, por lo que no tenías que ser un genio para saber que no era suya, pero si de su esposo.

**-Pero, ¿Porqué vinieron hoy? Hasta donde sé, Usagi no tiene trabajos pendientes y nii-chan viniste la semana pasada-** Takahiro formó una línea con su boca, ¿Qué todos tenían que echarle en cara lo mucho que los visitaba?

**-En realidad, solo queríamos venir a verlos, eso creo al menos. Pero vengo también porque le ofrecieron un trabajo a sensei-** la mujer comenzó a sacar algunos papeles de su portafolio.

**-¿De que trata esta vez?-** preguntó Misaki curioseando los trabajos para después ir a buscar un poco de leche para tomar, no se le antojaba mucho el café por momento.

**-Es bastante sencillo, pero un tanto complicado. Quieren una historia donde sensei describa como es estar enamorado desde su perspectiva, enfocandose más bien en su matrimonio antes y después de este-** dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, mientras le pasaba las especificaciones al mayor.

**-Por mi no hay ningún problema, creo que será el único trabajo con el que no tendrás que perseguirme, pero solo si Misaki está de acuerdo-** dijo el peli plata mirando atras donde estaba el castaño tomando leche.

**-Esta bien, solo no hagas detalles vergonzosos ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!-** le señaló con el dedo y gritando, llevó una mano a su cabeza al sentir una leve punzada en ese lugar, por lo que se quejó bajito.

**-Misaki, ¿Que ocurre, ten encuentras bien?-** el escritor notó el estado del castaño, y rápidamente fue hasta donde estaba para revisarlo mejor.

Los otros dos alarmados por el estado del menor, siguieron al escritor, Misaki solo se sostenía la cabeza con mucha fuerza, rodeado de los brazos del peli plata que le acariciaba el rostro con lentitud.

**-Estoy bien, solo fue un dolor-** dijo sonriendo un poco para no preocupar al mayor ni a los demás. Lo cual no funcionó.

**-De eso nada, vamos a ir al hospital-** demandó el oji violeta, tomando al menor del brazo para llevarlo a la puerta.

**-Sensei, se que no es lo más indicado pero preferiría que no fuera usted, tiene que empezar a escribir-** indicó la joven respirando fuertemente, negando ante la mirada asesina del otro.

**-No te preocupes Akihiko, si te parece, yo lo llevo y volvemos cuanto antes-** le reconfortó Takahiro dándole una palmada en el hombro con compañerismo.

**-Ya lo oíste, estaré en buenas manos y tu puedes preocuparte por tu libro, en cuanto antes lo termines, mejor, ¿nee?-** le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y tomó una chamarra del perchero.

**-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que surja me llamas. Te quiero Misaki- **le besó profundamente los labios hasta que escuchó un leve ruido por parte del hermano del menor.

Se separaron, aunque solo el castaño estaba avergonzado de haber sido visto así, lo abraaron de nuevo, Misaki tenía miedo cuando Akihiko hacía eso, porque le transmitía el miedo de perderlo.

**-Yo también te quiero. Te veo mas tarde-** susurró contra su oído, después salir junto a su hermano para ir al hospital.

Akihiko ignoró la sensación de que si o si debía irse con el menor para estar con él, en lo que fuera que pasaría

Cuando Misaki y Takahiro llegaron al hospital, el primero de ambos ya había sido regañado, porque con el dolor de cabeza se había decidido a ser sincero al menos con el doctor, he ahí la razón por la que se enojaron. Eso que todavía no era atendido, aún estaban en la sala de espera para ser llamado.

**-Usami Misaki, pase por favor-** asintió tomando el morral que había llevado con él, Takahiro fue el segundo en entrar, aún le era raro ser llamado con el apellido Usami, por el ceño fruncido del otro, también a su hermano.

**-Buenas tardes Usami-san, ¿Qué es lo que le aqueja?-** le dio la mano al doctor para luego los tres sentarse.

**-Buenas tardes, estos últimos dos meses me ha dolido mucho la cabeza, he tenido algunas nauseas, no consigo dormir bien, además que no he podido comer o como muy poco. Además de que últimamente me duele mucho el vientre-**explicó el chico al hombre que anotaba todo en la computadora con ojo crítico.

**-Por ahora le haré unos análisis, debido a que sus síntomas son contradictorios entre sí. Hágame el favor de darle esta nota a la enfermera ella los ayudará con lo que necesiten-** para tener tiempo y que no hubieran venido por que el esposo -osea él piensa que es Takahiro- no lo había notado era raro.

Ambos hermanos preocupados, asintieron lentamente, agradecieron al doctor y salieron de la habitación, le tomaron dos muestras de sangre puesto que tendrían diferentes usos, les informaron que podían salir a comer puesto que el análisis llevaría una o dos horas.

**-¿Crees que todo este bien?-** preguntó Misaki inseguro por lo que podían decir los resultados.

**-Estoy casi seguro de que no tendrás nada grave. Pero debes dejar de hacer eso, evitar que nos preocupemos solo tiene el efecto contrario-** regañó el pelinegro tomando un sorbo más de café.

**-Usagi, me dice lo mismo todo el tiempo, pero es como una costumbre-** rió el menor levemente, de solo recordar el cariño con el que lo hacía.

**-En verdad se quieren... Me alegro por ti-** jugó con sus cabellos como su esposo solía hacer, Misaki solo pensó en estar lo más pronto en su hogar para poder pasar la tarde libre con su escritor.

Llegaron al hospital con tiempo de sobra, en menos de diez minutos fueron llamados con el mismo doctor que les recibió con una seriedad bastante rara considerando su anterior aura de relajación.

**-Tomen asiento por favor-** les indicó los lugares, nerviosos ambos se sentaron, el castaño se sintió como cuando hacía algo malo y sus padres lo regañaban.

**-Debo decirles que los análisis no están equivocados, aunque en realidad, me sorprende-** Misaki solo rogaba no tener nada demasiado grave puesto que él le prometió a Usagi estar con él, y si era algo incurable o grave, no podría estar a su lado, no podría cumplir su promesa, y él no quería ver a su conejo triste por su culpa.

**-Señor Usami usted tiene anemia, pero no solo eso... Tome esta hoja, yo no me especializo en esto pero de seguro que ir a este pasillo los ayudara con todas sus dudas. Por cierto felicidades-** nuevamente recuperó esa sonrisa tranquila, lo cual les hizo pensar que no era tan grave.

Ambos hermanos iban caminando al lado del otro, pero como si en realidad no estuvieran juntos. Hasta hace media hora que habían recibido aquella noticia, Takahiro le sujetaba la mano como cuando eran pequeños y quería consuelo sobre algún problema. Lo cual Misaki le agradecía.

Se sentía inseguro, no tanto por él, quizás no era la manera en que el planeaba, pero no pueden discutirse las formas si el resultado es el mismo, tampoco negaba que el otro fuera a reaccionar mal, es decir, es lo que tanto anhelaba, más bien se preocupaba por él.

Takahiro no podía recabar tanta información junta, su esposa estaba embarazada ya de seis meses junto al golpe de saber la relación de su mejor amigo con su pequeño hermano eran demasiado para su cabeza, una parte de él, deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Llegaron con pasos tambaleantes e inseguros al apartamento, el pelinegro entró siendo seguido por el menor, la sala estaba vacía lo cual indicaba que Usagi estaba trabajando y Aikawa estaría con él.

Con suerte, el escritor no habría notado su llegada, por lo que podría hacerse el dormido y no tener que hablar de nada hasta que llegara el día siguiente para asimilar todo como debía, para no cometer un error, y sobre todo, para hacerse ver a si mismo que todo era real.

**-Misaki, por fin llegaste, ¿Que te han dicho los doctores?-** pero al notar el estado tan confundido de ambos, se asustó.

**-¿Es algo muy grave?-** pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, tomó al menor por las mejillas y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

**-No importa lo que sea, tienes que decírmelo, no soportaría perderte sin haber intentando hacer algo-** Misaki balbuceó algo, pero a pesar de su cercanía no logró entenderlo, lo cual le estaba alterando.

**-Estoy embarazado...-** esas simples palabras removieron el mundo de ambos.

* * *

Tan tan tan (Música dramática) ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado? En el siguiente resolveré muchas dudas así que lo que quieran decirme o preguntarme dejadlo en los comentarios.

Me sería de mucha ayuda que dejaran sus comentarios review, opiniones y todo eso, en serio, se los agradecería.


	7. Todo puede resolverse

Hola, una horita mas tarde de lo prometido, pero en viernes lo subí, cierto?. Muchas gracias porque lo sigan leyendo, en serio que les agradezco sus comentarios, espero que el capítulo les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Lo que aparezca en negritas y/o cursiva son recuerdos, ya verán exactamente que es lo que sucede. Les advierto, posiblemente tenga algunas faltas de ortografía.

* * *

_**-Por cierto... Felicidades-**__ en ese momento, la mente de Misaki se disparó a niveles inimaginables, ¿Cómo lo felicitaba por tener anemia?_

_Cuando aquella sonrisa volvió a aparecer, creyó que quizás si había una razón para hacerlo, con menos intensidad, sonrió dándole las gracias, revisó el papel antes de ir por el pasillo._

_**-Buenas tardes, ¿Podría decirme si se encuentra la Doctora Sora?-**__ preguntó Misaki extendiéndole la citación a una joven enfermera._

_Esta se les quedó viendo un momento a ambos hombres, antes de volver su mirada al papel mientras asentía anotando algunos datos en un formulario._

_**-Llenen esta hoja, mientras la doctora vuelve, yo les avisaré por sus datos-**__ el que se encargó de aquello fue Takahiro, mandando al oji verde a sentarse mientras lo hacía._

_Misaki por curiosidad, paseó su mirada por todo el recinto de aquel lugar, era blanco como se esperaría de un hospital, con anuncios de salud pegados tapizando casi toda la pared, pero lo que mas le extrañó fue ver a tantas mujeres en el lugar, ¿Se habría equivocado de sitio?_

_**-En unos momentos van a llamarnos, no te alteres, todos te estaremos apoyando-**__ le colocó una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo._

_**-Takahiro, ¿No has notado que todos los pacientes son chicas?-**__ preguntó Misaki mientras señalaba un cartel que tenía justo detrás._

_**-Ahora que lo dices es cierto, seguramente hoy muchas mujeres tuvieron cita-**__ el había estado en una sección así tiempo atrás, solo esperaba que no fuera lo que pensara, después de todo, su hermano no era una fémina._

_Esperaron por algunos minutos, antes de ver a una joven castaña pelirroja saliendo por uno de los consultorios con una pequeña sonrisa, su estatura era mediana, con complexiones delgadas, y buenos atributos, la clase de mujer con la que cualquier hombre querría estar._

_**-Usami Misaki, por favor pase-**__ pidió la joven tomando el formulario que le entregaba la tableta que momentos había llenado Takahiro_

_**-Muchos gusto, soy la doctoro Sora, mucho gusto señores Usami-**__ dijo al notar las argollas en sus dedos, mientras cruzaba sus manos bajo el mentón._

_**-Eh no, el es mi hermano, el doctor Amano nos mandó para acá, en realidad, no se de que se trata-**__ explicó el menor avergonzado, reposando una mano sobre su rostro con pesadez._

_Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, una cosa que Akihiko y él tenían en común._

_**-Lamento el malentendido, el es un muy buen amigo mio. Estas en las manos correctas-**__ revisó el historial médico mientras negaba o se detenía en algunos datos que los otros dos desconocían._

_**-¿Podría decirnos que tiene mi hermano? Lo cierto es que estamos nerviosos-**__ dijo el pelinegro tomando la mano de Misaki como cuando aún eran niños._

_**-Les recomiendo que se calmen un poco, puesto que la noticia que les daré puede ser impactante. Tiene anemia en grado A, para su condición esto no debería ser, usted esta gestando desde hace dos meses-**__ explicó la mujer seria, pero con una sonrisa conciliadora, esperando al reacción de los chicos._

_Ambos abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron, e inconscientemente el castaño tocó su vientre pero sin hacerlo, como si tuviera miedo de comprobar que realmente era cierto y no estaba mintiendo la doctora frente a él, era una situación sub real, pero la joven se veía muy profesional, así que no bromeaba, ¿cierto?_

_Entonces, todas las cosas fueron cobrando sentido, es decir, los malestares, el repentino cansancio, el dolor de cabeza y cadera -aunque pudo habérselo atribuido a otra cosa- todo indicaba una insólita verdad, esta insólita verdad, además la sala de espera, los carteles, era cierto. Y él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo._

_**-¡¿Cómo es posible eso?! Misaki es un chico ¡Un chico por amor de Dios!**__\- espetó Takahiro tomando como primera opción la furia contra lo inexplicable._

_**-Tranquilo por favor, estos casos son mínimos pero más de los que podría imaginarse, su hermano tiene una peculiaridad extraña, no es hermafrodita, pero sin embargo tiene la capacidad para gestar. Los cambios entre estas características son nulos, esta cualidad no afecta su sexualidad ni su forma de actuar, tiene algunas características físicas pero son poco notorias, por lo mismo no lo sabían-**__ la joven mujer, dijo lo más calmada que podía hacerlo, puesto que por sus rostros, ellos no sabían que eso podía pasar._

_**-¿Quiere decir que puedo tener hijos?-**__ aunque era una pregunta parecía una afirmación aunque esta había salido realmente baja, como si no quisiera escucharla mas que el mismo._

_**-Si, es un procesos fisiológico normal en alguien con estas capacidades. Tendré que hacerle algunas citas para que asista, además me gustaría hacerle un chequeo de rutina, ¿Tiene novio, esposo?-**__ cuestionó mientras buscaba algunos utensilios colocándose unos guantes de látex._

_**-Esposo desde hace cinco meses-**__ dijo como autómata, repasando todavía la situación, Takahiro se mantenía al margen de la conversación._

_Después de las pruebas correspondientes, salieron del consultorio con una nueva cita para el próximo mes, econografía algo borrosas y una noticia que decía mucho por si sola._

El lugar se sumergió en un completo silencio, el único ruido eran las respiraciones pausadas de los presentes, ninguno movía un solo músculo, cada uno tenía su perspectiva de la situación. Para Takahiro, escucharlo de la boca de su hermano era como un golpe de realidad, Misaki solo quería retirar lo que había dicho aun sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para intentarlo, Akihiko él... él no sabía que hacer ni decir, es como si por primera vez su mente hubiera quedado en blanco.

**-¿Es... Eso verdad?-** cuestionó tartamudeando, dijo lo que en su cabeza sonó más lógico de saber, pero no era lo adecuado.

Esas palabras habían funcionado como un detonador para que la tensión aumentara. El castaño cubría sus ojos con fuerza, logrando apenas asentir sin mucha convicción, incluso si lo había oído de él mismo era -o parecía- seguir siendo una mala jugada para su vida, para la de ambos.

No lo malentiendan, no lo veía como un error, ni una catástrofe, solo era algo imprevisto, en realidad, podía reconocer que el quería en un futuro un bebé para cuidar, pero no se sentía preparado, menos si él era quien lo gestaría, ni siquiera sabía que era posible, es decir ¿Las clases de biología eran mentira?

**-Creo que deberíamos sentarnos-** decidió intervenir por primera vez Takahiro en lo que llevaban en la casa, había tanto por explicar.

Por otro minutos, se quedaron ahí, cada uno sentado, Takahiro frente a la pareja, cada uno tenia sus reflexiones, pero estaba ordenando sus ideas para no herir a los contrarios, eso sería lo único que podía faltar.

**-¿Cómo es posible que Misaki pueda quedar embarazado?-** soltó el peli plata con la voz un tanto ahogada, y cierta indecisión, esta pregunta se escuchaba mejor que la anterior.

**-Aunque la doctora lo explicó, también es algo difícil de entender. Solo digamos que Misaki tiene ciertas cualidades que le permiten gestar-** resumió el pelinegro mientras acomodaba sus lentes. Misaki solo miraba el suelo.

1.- Negación.- No era posible, era solo una broma, si, ya se esperaba la llamad al celular diciéndole que era un programa de cámara escondida ¡Si! Eso debía ser. Era un hombre, los hombres no pueden gestar.

**-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva?-** preguntó con un poco de curiosidad, muriéndose por no poder probar un cigarrillo. Incluso el no lo comprendía.

2.- Odio.- ¡Todo por la puñetera culpa de su esposo! Eso no podía pasarle, solo estaba cansado, de no haber ido al doctor, nunca se hubieran enterado hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

-**Dos meses, además también tiene anemia en primer nivel-** dijo el pelinegro un poco mas tranquilo consigo mismo y el otro.

3.- Negociación.- ¿Y si era todo un error? Quizás confundieron los expedientes y el resultado era de una chica de su misma edad, con el mismo nombre y el mismo apellido, si, un error de las enfermeras.

**-Los análisis salieron positivos, vas a ser padre Akihiko-** le felicitó, aunque por su tono era como si le dijera que tenia una enfermedad, con seriedad

4.- Depresión.- ¿Qué haría con un bebé? No estaba preparado para ello, era una vida independiente, ni siquiera el sabía como seguiría adelante, ¿Y si los rechazaban? ¿Y si nos los apoyaban? ¿Podría hacer algo por su bebé? ¿Sería un buen padre? ¿Lo seguiría queriendo su esposo a pesar de ser anormal?

**-¿No tienes nada que decir?-** bufó Takahiro al ver como el escritor pareció perdido en sus pensamientos, sin levantar la cara de la mesa con el cenicero vacío.

5.- Aceptación.- ¡Que mas daba! El no abortaría pasara lo que pasara, era un humano, era parte de la persona que mas amaba en conjunto a la suya, una mezcla de ambos, nunca podría hacerle algo así, con apoyo o sin el saldría adelante con su pequeño o pequeña. Lo haría por los demás, porque aún sin conocerlo, sabía que sería una de las mejores cosas que podría pasarle.

Se armó de valor, cerró sus puños dispuesto a encarar al peli plata para saber si tendría que seguir con él o sería el adiós, pero antes de pronunciar palabra, los labios del hombre fue todo lo que encontró, posados delicadamente sobre los suyos, con ternura, sus brazos en su cadera, con amor, su mirada al separarse, anhelante.

**-Seremos padres Misaki. Me has hecho padre-** exclamó el oji violeta con una sonrisa gigantesca, dándole un beso en la frente, sujetándole la mano como si fuera de cristal.

Las ganas de gritárselo al mundo se le pasaron por la mente el oji violeta, no sabía si era posible amar a Misaki más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero lo hizo, porque era una de las mejores noticias que le había dicho, como cuando le dijo que lo amaba, cuando le dijo que se casaría con él, cuando habló con su hermano y lo defendió, en verdad Misaki tenía una facilidad para hacerlo sonreír como si no pudiera haber algo mejor.

**-¿Entonces aceptas a nuestro bebé?-** preguntó Misaki, mientras que le mayor lo vio como si la respuesta fuera mas que obvia, el pelinegro desvió la mirada de la pareja.

**-Claro, es nuestro hijo, gracias a ti podré tener lo que siempre he querido-** le dijo antes de volver a darle un beso, esta vez un poco mas prolongado que el anterior ¿Era posible tanta felicidad?

Lo abrazó fuertemente, recargando la cabeza en el hombro derecho del castaño, aunque el chico quiso volver a ver el rostro de su esposo, cuando intentó moverse, este no se lo permitió, haciendo mas fuerte el agarre, estaba por preguntar por la razón hasta que sintió humedad en su camisa, su escritor estaba llorando por saber que sería padre, porque podría tener una familia, porque serían una familia, sonrió llevando una de sus manos al cabello plata del otro, acariciándolo como muchas veces, el mayor había hecho con el.

Siempre había tenido la idea de que no podría hacer algo tan grande como lo que su esposo hacia por él todo el tiempo, siempre recibía y sentía que no hacia nada a cambio, aunque el otro le dijera que su simple presencia era suficiente para el, y que no necesitaba más. Por primera vez, sentía que le daba algo a cambio, que fuera de la misma medida que lo que el otro hacía. Se amaban, y deseaba que ese pequeño o pequeña llegara a sus vidas como la hermosa luz que eras e iba a hacer.

Para Akihiko, descubrir que iba a ser padre pudo haber sido una de las mayores noticias que le pudieron haber sido llegadas, la sensación ahogada del miedo que había sentido al no saber que le sucedía a Misaki, solo se había sorprendido, porque en realidad esas dos palabras estuvieron resonando en su cabeza, con fuerza, para alguien que siempre había querido una familia como la de los demás, tener un hijo con Misaki era lo mejor, un hijo de ambos.

**-Lo siento, creo que sobro aquí-** carraspeó el hermano mayor, rompiendo el ambiente que tenían ambos hombres aún en los sillones.

**-...Nii-chan, no tienes que irte, eres parte de la familia-** dijo Misaki con la cabeza del escritor aún en su cuello, que se movía por estar llorando todavía de la felicidad.

**-No te preocupes Misaki, vendré a visitarlos otro día, por ahora voy con Nanami. Hasta luego-** le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Misaki, sin voltear atrás con una sonrisa hueca.

Realmente estaba felíz por su hermano, después de todo a él no le gustaba quejarse con nadie, al parecer, ni con su esposo, se merecía la felicidad, y su mejor amigo también, aunque era duro de todos modos, eran demasiadas sorpresas para tan poco tiempo, pero, no se metería en medio. Porque realmente se amaban, y eso quizás era lo que más le dolía.

**-Misaki, Te amo, ustedes son lo que más amo en este mundo-** le dio un pequeño beso, limpiándose las lagrimas con lentitud, aunque Misaki también lo hacía a su vez.

**-Ambos son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida-** se abrazó al mayor que solo sonreía a pesar de seguir llorando.

No importaba que tuvieran que afrontar para el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia Usami, con amor, con paciencia llevarían todo, porque no necesitaban al mundo, solo el uno al otro, ambos serían el soporte para cualquiera de la familia.

**-¿Quieres algo de comer Misaki? Vamos a hacer lo que tu desees-** le dijo el peli plata con una sonrisa con la mirada un poco roja por el llanto. Quería consentirlo.

**-Esta bien, quiero ir a mi restaurante favorito-** sabiendo lo mucho que le quería, por esta vez se dejaría consentir.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Para el próximo capítulo habrá lemmon os lo prometo. Gracias por haberlo leído y espero que me dejen algún comentario por subir la historia o por el capítulo.

Además, quiero pedirles su opinión para saber de que sexo será el bebé, incluso sugerencias de los nombres, para decirme sus opiniones tienen hasta los dos próximos capítulos.

Los veo el próximo viernes, Chao!


	8. Lo que dura la espera

Hola, perdón que el capítulo tardara más en ser subido, pero bueno digamos que salió bastante largo. 3,497 palabras (sin notas de autor).

Espero que les guste, muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado comentarios, solo me queda decir que quizás tenga algunas faltas ortográficas, en esta ocasión el punto de vista será de Usagi, así que Disfruten!

* * *

Estaba plenamente consciente de que las cosas no resultarían nada fáciles de explicar, es decir, que en si no es muy común que los hombres puedan tener hijos, al menos no entre dos, pero aquí estamos, en una pequeña reunión en nuestra casa por los seis meses de casados que cumplimos, con los amigos más cercanos, donde ninguno tiene idea de lo que revelaríamos.

Miré a los presentes tomando aire al verlos todos juntos, sentí la cálida mano de mi esposo sobre la mía, devolviendole entonces el apretón, sonreí al mirarle porque recordé que soy el sostén de Misaki como él es el mio.

**-¿Podrían ponernos algo de atención?-** levanté solo un poco el tono de mi voz, pues el ruido no era demasiado para que no pudieran escucharnos. No había vuelta atrás.

**-Hace unas semanas nos enteramos de algo sorprendente, sin embargo, fue una noticia muy buena para ambos. En seis meses tendremos un bebé-** declaré con una pequeña sonrisa, besando los cabellos castaños de Misaki, observando el hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-¿Piensan adoptar? Eso es un gran paso para un matrimonio, pero bueno chibi-tan te ha aguantado hasta ahora, lo tienes en la bolsa-** dijo Isaka-san con cierto tono burlón, por primera vez no me quejé, porque su cara sería lo mejor que repelar.

**-En realidad, Misaki es a quien tendrá al niño-** si no fuera porque se controlar mis emociones o las carcajadas que quería soltar lo hubiera hecho al ver sus miradas estupefactas, abrieron la boca de par en par, algunos parecía que se desmayarían.

Los únicos que no parecían susceptibles a la noticia eran Takahiro y su esposa, puesto que ellos ya lo sabían -la segunda por mi amigo- Hiroki abría y cerraba la boca sin decir palabra, era raro verlo de esa manera, su novio balbuceaba pero no lograba entenderlo, Aikawa tenía una mirada de corazón y murmuraba algunas cosas mientras tocaba su cara. Eso por poner algunos ejemplos.

**-Te dije que era posible, ¿Podemos intentarlo?-** se escuchó una voz rompiendo el silencio en la sala, como pensé, era el amigo de Misaki. Haciendo que su novio se atragantara aun más.

**-¿Como es posible que chibi-tan pueda tener un hijo?-** exclamó Isaka moviendo los brazos con gesto exagerado, aunque algo conmocionado todavía.

**-No lo se, pero no me importa en lo absoluto, todo lo que se es que tendré un hijo con quien mas amo-** ese comentario hizo sonrojar al castaño, aun le parece increíble la forma tan rápida en que hablo de mis sentimientos. Aunque yo lo admiró bastante por ser capaz de hacerlo él en acciones.

**-Lo sabía, aunque bueno no era un secreto que Misaki sería el pasivo-** se burló el rubio mientras que mi esposo comenzó a regañarlo por haber dicho tales cosas en voz alta.

Así pasamos la tarde, entre felicitaciones y burlas a ambos, sobretodo a Misaki, las únicas mujeres comentaban lo tierno que Misaki sería cuando su vientre comenzara a crecer, o lo que deberían comprarle al bebé, de reojo observaba los consejos que le daba su cuñada. No era el único emocionado por la noticia.

**-No te lo había dicho antes por la conmoción, pero, te felicito por ser padre y espero que puedan ser felices-** dijo Takahiro dándome una palmada en el hombro.

**-Gracias, espero que así sea-** le respondí para después sentarme a un lado de Misaki pasando una mano por su vientre todavía plano, imaginando lo que se sentirá cuando comience a moverse.

_Tercer mes.-_

Esa mañana la comenzamos como cualquier otra, Misaki se levantó antes que yo para poder asistir a su trabajo en la editorial, yo sigo en contra de que siga trabajando pero con lo terco que es, será difícil persuadirlo. Pasé una mano por mis cabellos escuchando los vómitos de Misaki con un poco más de intensidad.

**-Misaki, ¿Te sientes bien? Podrías llamar y avisar que no te sientes bien-** le dije al verlo entrar, con la piel un poco pálida por el esfuerzo supongo.

**-No te preocupes, según nee-chan las nauseas desaparecerán pronto. Es parte de embarazo-** me reconfortó, acercándose a la cama donde yo estaba sentado, quizás no era muy activo aún, pero cuando se acercaba así era para recibir un beso de buenos días el cual gustoso le concedí.

**-De cualquier forma no quiero que te sobre esfuerces, vuelve si te sientes mal-** le dije sobre los labios depositandole un beso en los labios y luego uno en su vientre un poco -lo mínimo- más abultado.

**-Maldición, a este paso la ropa me dejara de quedar. Esta un poco apretado-** reí por su comentario, es casi obvio que suceda, el pequeño dentro de su vientre está comenzando a crecer.

**-Bueno ambos somos primerizos, así que creo que tendremos que investigar**\- le dijo sobre el oído tocándole el pecho a lo cual escuché un leve gemido.

**-Creo que debo preguntarle a nee-chan un poco más-** dijo a la vez que intentaba sostener mi mano mas arriba de su pecho, claro que había notado el sonido pero lo dejaría pasar.

Fue abajo a preparar el desayuno, yo bajé con el y la portátil para seguir escribiendo estando un poco más cerca de él. Después de comer, el se fue y yo me quedé en la casa para seguir con el nuevo libro, donde me preguntó si debo meter la etapa de paternidad.

_Cuarto mes.-_

Veníamos del hospital, le habían hecho algunos exámenes para determinar la salud de Misaki como la del bebé, es la primera vez que conozco a la doctora, la cual reaccionó emocionada al conocer al esposo de "Misaki-kun" como lo llama ella, esa mujer me transmite una paz interna, como si no debiera temer porque intente quitarme a Misaki.

Estábamos en la mesa, uno frente al otro, en silencio con la televisión de fondo, en realidad, no le estaba poniendo atención al aparato, solo me quedé viendo a Misaki como este comía todas las verduras y arroz que había preparado de manera casi bestial.

**-¿No ha quedado nada cierto?-** pregunta mirando mi plato también vacío, entonces niego con la cabeza, observando sus reacciones.

**-¿Aún tienes hambre?-** pregunto al ver que busca más cosas en el refrigerador, apenas lo digo, regresa sobre sus pasos para verme con el ceño fruncido y los ojos ¿llorosos?

**-¿Que quieres decir con eso? Se que me estoy poniendo gordo, pero tu no eres quien tiene que comer por dos-** me espetó enojado para luego soltar unas lágrimas.

**-No quise insinuar algo así, lo siento, debí tener más tacto, solo me sorprendió un poco, no eres de los que comen mucho-** le respondí acariciando sus cabellos con cuidado, nunca me ha gustado verlo llorar.

**-¿Entonces dices que soy un tragón? ¡Ya lo sé! He tenido que usar tus camisas porque no me queda mi ropa... ¡Me voy a mi cuarto!-** se soltó enojado mientras subía las escaleras hasta el cuarto que ambos compartimos.

Supongo que por ahora, es mejor dejarlo solo or algunos momentos, estos cambios se han hecho un poco comunes, pero es la primera vez que llora por pensar que le dije que se veía gordo, en realidad, de solo verlo, me parece tierno, es el mismo Misaki al que amo.

Después de una hora y media, estuve escribiendo el libro, escuché la puerta abrirse y miré de reojo las escaleras, venía Misaki conmigo, al sentirlo recargado contra mi hombro, dejé el computador y le pasé una mano por su cadera.

**-Lo siento Usagi, pero tengo miedo de que me dejes porque me ponga como un barril**\- me dijo al oído, mientras frotaba su cara contra mi pecho.

**-Nunca dejaré de quererte, me enamoré como un loco perdido que necesita de ti, así que no vuelvas a pensar en eso**\- le dije tomando su mentón para besarle de manera profusa.

Supongo que los cambios de humor son normales, me gusta esta etapa de Misaki, el que necesita apapachos y no duda en pedirlos abiertamente.

_Quinto mes.- _

Ambos nos habíamos tomado un descanso del trabajo, estábamos en la sala, viendo una película "No se aceptan devoluciones" íbamos a mitad de la película, en verdad, de algún modo podía sentir la ternura del actor al ver a su pequeña crecer ¿Tenía que ver con que sería padre?

Los cambios en el humor de Misaki ya eran mas calmados, aun quedaban algunos ataques pero no eran demasiados, lo que si notaba es que el cada vez se cansaba más, tanto en el trabajo como en la casa, algunas veces solo llegaba y dormía donde cayera, yo me encargo de llevarlo al cuarto.

**-¡Usagi, el bebé se esta moviendo!-** estaba acostado en mis piernas, me miró directamente, llevé una de las manos a su vientre ya crecido, una patada, dos después.

**-Parece que el bebé será inquieto-** reí moviendo mi mano sobre su estómago, lo ayude a levantarse a petición, puso las manos sobre las mías, sonriendo y tarareando una pequeña melodía.

Con un poco de fuerza, lo senté entre mis piernas, el recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras movíamos las manos al mismo tiempo, tenía rato que sus pataditas se habían detenido.

**-Tranquilo, tus papás están aquí, ya queremos verte, de seguro serás igual que Usagi, solo esperes no heredes sus costumbres-** puse mi barbilla sobre su hombro.

**-¿Serás tan lindo como Misaki? Quiero ver como serás, en serio que no puedo esperar a verte nacer, tampoco tu mamá-** mi esposo se molestó, ambos le hablamos como si ya estuviera con nosotros. En algunas ocasiones incluso le canta.

No puedo esperar a tenerlo junto a ambos, abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amo, en verdad, la sensación de cariño que quiero demostrarle tendrá que esperar hasta que nazca.

...

...

Ambos estábamos sentados en la sala de espera, a diferencia de otras veces, el consultorio parece estar más lleno que de costumbre, no nos habíamos topado con tantas mujeres, las que ya habíamos reciben a Misaki como si fuera otro de ellas. Lo cual me tranquiliza, aunque en esta ocasión algunas parecen verlo con repugnancia lo cual me molesta.

**-Misaki-kun, pasa por favor-** pidió la doctora, tomé las cosas de Misaki y miré con odio a las mujeres que seguían viendo a mi novio de esa manera.

-**Buenos días Sora-san, ¿Hablaremos de algo en especial?-** preguntó mi castaño, moviendo su mano sobre el vientre, eso lo hace muy seguido y a veces yo también lo hago.

**-En realidad, quería preguntarles si querían realizarse una ecografía, en esta podríamos descubrir el sexo del bebé, ¿Quieren saberlo?-** pregunta, miro a Misaki para esperar a que diga algo, pero tal parece que el también espera mi opinión, hemos estado tan ocupados con el bebé, como las compras o lo que necesitara que no habíamos pensado en eso.

Es decir, los pocos momentos en que tenemos tiempo para poder estar juntos, los enfocamos en los planes a futuro, o hablarle al pequeño que sigue creciendo en el vientre del menor de ambos.

**-Creo que me gustaría, de esa manera dejaríamos de comprarle ropa de colores neutros, para comprarle las cosas bien y con personajes-** dijo Misaki mientras miraba su vientre, verlo así sonriendo era algo que me alegraba mucho, adorable.

**-De acuerdo, entonces vengan para preparar las cosas-** ayudé a Misaki a levantarse, esperé por unos leves minutos antes de poder subirlo a la cama, le colocaron un gel que al parecer le hizo cosquillas, ambos observamos la pantalla atentamente.

**-¿Que va a ser nuestro bebé?-** pregunté sosteniendo la mano de Misaki con fuerza, como siempre solía hacerlo.

**-Felicidades, es un varón muy fuerte a mi parecer-** dijo, estaba por apagar las cosas cuando volvió a poner el aparato sobre el vientre de Misaki por lo que ambos esperamos expectante a que diera el veredicto.

**-Eso explica el crecimiento acelerado para un bebé. ¡Serán dos niños! Es mujer-** resopló la doctora con felicidad mientras dejaba de nuevo los aparatos sobre la mesa.

**-Suerte que lo vimos o si no pudo haberse complicado un poco más adelante-** dijo la mujer, estuvimos un rato hablando sobre las cosas que podrían pasar, los alimentos o cuidados nuevos que deberíamos llevar.

Íbamos a ser padres de dos pequeños, la vida no podría ser mejor teniéndolos a mis tres personas especiales.

_Sexto mes.- _

Creo que podía decir que de todas las semanas que hasta ahora hemos vividos, estas sin duda han sido las más sencillas. Apenas nos hemos enterado del sexo del bebé, hemos salido a comprar un cuna extra, ropa para ambos sexos, peluches y ni que decir cuando a Takahiro le mencioné que serían varón y mujer, casi cada semana nos visitan con nuevas cosas para el bebé.

**-En verdad, el tiempo pasa rápido, ¿no?-** me dice mientras carga a su bebé de un mes de nacido, seguro que tenerlo en brazos será siempre algo divertido y confortable para ambos.

**-Es verdad, creí que tardaría para dejar el vicio de fumar, pero me ha sido sencillo-** dije mirando a Misaki y su cuñada probandole ropa al menor, puesto que mucha de su ropa -y la mía- ya no le quedaba.

**-Bueno, cuando es un sacrificio por quienes amas, puede ser lo más sencillo del mundo-** me dijo arrullando al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Misaki solía cargar a su sobrino, alegando que debía practicar tener un pequeño en brazos, también ayudaba en sus cuidados, porque quería acostumbrarse al pequeño lo más rápido posible, cuando lo veía sonreír me imaginaba al bebé como una mezcla de ambos, y no podía evitar querer tener al pequeño más cerca.

**-Ya es hora de irnos, compramos todo lo necesario-** dijo Misaki saliendo con algunas compras que le quitamos entre Takahiro y yo -cuando el primero le dio el bebé a su esposa.

En el centro comercial donde estábamos, los lugares eran bastante grandes, y concurridos, pero muchos no tomaban en cuenta a ninguno de nosotros, al menos eso la mayoría, justo cuando íbamos a salir pasamos por una pastelería, Misaki se detuvo.

-**Usagi, ¿Me comprarías algunos postres con fresas y cerezas?-** preguntó jalando mi manga, de esa forma me daba tanta ternura, que no dude un solo segundo en comprar lo que quería. Todavía recuerdo que el dijo no volvería comprar o comer fresas por culpa mía y de Haruhiko, pero bueno, no importa.

Eso era solo el inicio de sus antojos, muchos esposos se quejan de esto, pero a mi sinceramente me pareció algo muy sencillo y sin necesidad, porque a mi siempre me había gustado consentir a Misaki, y ahora que él se deja sin renegar, yo soy más felíz.

_Séptimo mes.- _

Esto es un problema, por alguna razón los deseos de Misaki se han vuelto algo peligrosos, y a mi me estresa demasiado, por el simple hecho de no querer lastimarlos ni por accidente mientras lo hagamos, es verdad, que desde hace algunos meses que no lo he tocado, pero no es por su peso como asegura él, si no mas bien que no quiero dañarlos, prefiero aguantarme y se que pudo hacerlo.

Pero es condenadamente difícil cuando llega, me lame el oído, o se sienta contra mi cuerpo y se mueve sobre este, en verdad es demasiado insistente, una ocasión estuve a punto de ponerlo contra la pared, pero mi voluntad fue mas fuerte -eso, y que Aikawa entró justo en ese momento-

¡Maldigo los benditos deseos de Misaki!

...

Tengo una nueva dificultad, hace un mes que Misaki no va a trabajar, yo terminé mi libro, y les advertí que mientras Misaki estuviera embarazado no tendría ningún trabajo para poder enfocarme en los tres con mi completa atención. Estos meses, mi esposo más que nada ha estado durmiendo, eso en realidad no importa.

Si no que a veces a mitad de la madrugada se despierta con ideas bastante extrañas referentes al nacimiento de nuestros bebés, y haciéndome preguntas que sin querer, me ponen intranquilo también.

Se cuestiona mucho sobre como crecerán, o si los aceptan por quienes son sus papás, o el día del parto, que si sucede algo referente, pero la pregunta que más me hace, y también mas me altera es...

**-Si hay alguna complicación, salva a los niños, por favor-** me ruega entre sueños, de solo pensar en perder a alguno de los tres, me asusta y lo abrazo fuertemente para alejar esa sensación.

**-Son lo más importante en mi vida, no podría seguir si pierdo a uno de ustedes. Nada malo va a pasar, no te preocupes-** le susurró al oído mientras que lo arrullo con mi voz.

**-Te amo Usagi-** me dice con su voz tierna, llena de cariño y amor, aferrándose a mi cadera como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

**-También te amo Misaki-** le respondo con un susurro profundo, pegándolo más a mi cuerpo, tocando su vientre en movimientos circulares.

_Octavo mes.-_

Este mes, el se encuentra más cansado que de costumbre, suele necesitar almohadas para poder acomodarse, también tiende a respirar con dificultad, lo cual me preocupa, aunque se que son plenamente normales, estamos muy cerca de la meta, ya falta casi nada para que los pequeños estén con nosotros, y sin embargo, ni él ni yo podemos esperar por mucho más tiempo.

También ha tenido varias contracciones a lo largo del mes lo cual realmente me asusta por el simple hecho de que pueden ser ciertas o falsas, por suerte, hasta ahora solamente son normales, bajas, sin dolor y muy pasajeras.

**-Usagi, si puedo hacer las cosas, ¿lo recuerdas?-** me pregunta debido a que apenas terminamos de comer le quité los platos y los empecé a lavar -algo que aprendí debido a las circunstancias.

**-Lo sé, pero déjame ayudarte, porque no mejor vas a dormir, se que lo necesitas-** le digo dándole un beso en los labios, asiente pues sabe que es verdad, lo veo subir las escaleras y es entonces cuando comienzo a limpiar.

Desde hace dos meses que tenemos una pañalera preparada en caso de que el bebé se adelante, hasta ahora tenemos todo lo necesario para que el bebé nazca, sin duda, ya con un mes para el parto, pienso en lo difícil y fácil que fue cuidar a mi Misaki embarazado, ya falta poco.

**-Usagi, nunca creí que te vería lavando los trastes**\- dijo a mi espalda, abrazándome por la cadera, sonreí moviendo mi cabeza para darle un beso en la cabeza.

**-Los sacrificios que por amor tengo que hacer**\- dije en burla, haciéndolo reír a él también, en un momento se detuvo en medio del pasillo, a veces se tensa por lo que lo miraba pero sin más preocupación.

**-¡Usagi los bebés ya van a nacer!-** exclamó sujetando su barriga, había un charco en sus pies, definitivamente iban a nacer, me costó una milésima de segundo reaccionar, cuando finalmente lo hice, cogí a Misaki con ambos brazos, tomé la pañalera previamente preparada y llegué al deportivo lo más rápido posible.

Tomé una velocidad digna de una persecución policíaca, me detuve en el hospital, en menos de un minuto, una camilla se llevaba a Misaki directo a la sala de urgencias, la doctora Sora sería la encargada del parto, según sabía no era el primero que tomaba.

**-Usagi todo estará bien-** me dijo Misaki como pudo apretando mi mano, contrayéndose por una nueva contracción.

**-Lo sé, los amo Misaki-** le dije al sentir que se lo llevaban para meterlo a la sala de partos, solo entendí de sus labios un _**"Te amamos también"**_ antes de perderle de vista.

**-Tranquilo, Usami-san, cuidaré de Misaki-kun y de los niños-** me dijo antes de entrar a la sala de partos.

Llamé a los demás para avisarles que el parto se había adelantado y que nos encontrábamos en el hospital, después de colgar, comencé a dar vueltas por el pasillo, pendiente en el reloj, del tiempo, de la ventana, de lo que fuera.

Tenía miedo, por ambos, no podía pasar y no estar con Misaki en este momento era sin duda una de las cosas mas estresantes que podrían pasarme, solo rogaba que todo saliera bien, que ambos nacieran, que Misaki saliera y entre los dos cuidáramos a nuestros bebés.

Una hora... Todos estaban aquí, nerviosos, esperando noticias del menor, Takahiro daba vueltas igual que yo, algunas veces incluso estuvimos por topar.

Dos horas... Fui en busca de un café, es más que obvio que en un hospital no se permite fumar, tampoco es como que fuera hacerlo, se lo prometí a Misaki y a los bebés.

Tres horas... decir que estaba desesperado, sería poco, quería ver a Misaki, a los bebés, tener una noticia de que las cosas estaban bien, según la doctora, muchas veces un parto podía salir mal, eso es lo que menos quiero.

Cuarta hora... estaba por intentar algo, cuando veo a la doctora salir, la luz roja se apaga, y la veo acercarse, nos juntamos, la miramos, esperamos, hasta que finalmente escucho un pequeño llanto... no, ahora son dos.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? A mi en lo personal, me encantó este capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos al menos en este fic, sin duda la forma en que Usagi ve las cosas es algo diferente.

Espero que me dejen un comentario de si les ha gustado, no, aún no acaba este fic, aun tengo ideas en mi cabeza. que no desaparecerán fácilmente.

Chao y los veo el próximo viernes!


	9. Finalmente aún no acaba

_¡Odio la anemia! Lo siento, se que me he retrasado nuevamente pero mi peor enemigo me volvió a atacar. Como estoy por graduarme de secundaria pues tengo que ir pero no hacemos nada en clases :/. Bueno, por el título pensarán que es el último pero no._

_¡Feliz día del padre atrasado! (Si es que algún padre lo está leyendo, y sí no pues yolo) Por el mismo día. Voy a subir toda esta semana especiales referentes al día de este mismo fic (y de algunos otros) Se los explico mejor abajo._

_Disfruten!_

* * *

Akihiko no pudo describir la sensación que le embargó al saber que los tesoros en su vida, estaban bien, sonrió levemente, aunque todos se percataron de lo verdadero de esa sonrisa, una mezcla de alivio y felicidad.

**-Estaba por decirles sobre los bebés, pero ellos se anunciaron solos-** dijo la doctora, quitándose los guantes y tirándolos en algún bote cercano.

**-¿Puedo pasar a verlos?-** preguntó el padre primerizo de los gemelos, intercambiando miradas entra la mujer y la puerta.

-Me parece bien, les recomiendo que solo entre una persona, al menos por ahora, Misaki-kun quedó exhausto- les sonrió conciliadora la joven mujer, dejando a los tres en la sala de espera.

**-Bueno, en cuanto antes mejor, dale un beso a Misaki de mi parte-** apremió Takahiro, empujándolo levemente para que entrara.

Akihiko asintió, en pocos segundos se encontró con una escena de lo más tierno, las tres personas que el más amaba, por las cuales moriría sin dudarlo, estaban juntas, tomó aire para acercarse, aunque él no quería romper ese cuadro. Misaki cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana rosada, una sonrisa cansada pero alegre, mientras que una enfermera cargaba otro bultito envuelto en azul.

**-Usagi, ven a conocer a nuestros hijos-** "Nuestros hijos" tan hermosas esas simples palabras, el castaño arrulló al bebé que sostenía.

La joven, con una mueca amable, le entregó al pequeño en brazos, retirándose para dejar sola a la pareja, Akihiko tomó al bebé algo inseguro, nunca había tenido algo tan delicado en manos -aparte de Misaki- el cual se percató de la inseguridad al cargar a su pequeño.

**-Son muy tiernos, ¿No? Al principio yo también tuve miedo**\- le dijo reconfortándolo, tuvo el mismo sentimiento al ver a sus gemelos, le parecieron tan frágiles que sentía romperlos.

**-¿Cómo no puedes seguir sintiendo miedo? Solo míralos, son tan... -** no pudo terminar la frase, había tantas palabras para explicarse que era difícil expresarse.

**-Porque recordé que nos tiene de padres, y que seríamos los últimos en hacerles daño-** respondió Misaki un tanto tartamudeante.

**-Realmente eres tierno Misaki-** respondió el escritor al sonrojado castaño, ¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan profundas en tan poco? Quizás nunca lo sabría.

Usagi asintió fijándose más al bebé que él estaba sosteniendo, ambos bebés tenían la piel un tanto enrojecida por ser recién nacidos, sus pequeños ojos cerrados, el niño acurrucó sus manitas contra el pecho de su padre oji violeta. Sonrió como solo Misaki y desde ahora sus hijos le verían, esa sonrisa única para las personas a quien más apreciaba.

**-Me parecen más pequeños de lo pensado**\- habló después de algunos minutos, despertando un poco al niño que se removió al borde de llorar, para después ser arrullado por el mismo.

**-Por lo que veo, él será el revoltoso de estos dos**\- le dijo el castaño mientras le hacía una seña para que se sentara a su lado, y pudiera admirar también a la niña de la familia.

Akihiko pudo concordar al acariciar la mejilla de su princesa, que su familia era lo más hermoso en el mundo, no hablando solo físicamente, si no en general. Ahora sabía lo que era el cariño familiar, con hijos y un esposo amoroso. Besó la cabeza castaña y luego la de ambos bebés.

**-Eso fue de parte de Takahiro... Y este es de mi parte-** le dio un beso cargado de agradecimiento y amor, mientras que el castaño se dejaba llevar por su esposo. Ninguno de los dos, pudo haber sido felices sin el otro.

**-¿Qué nombres deberíamos ponerles, has pensado en alguno?-** preguntó después de un rato de haberse besado mutuamente -aunque el oji verde más controlado que el mayor-

**-Siendo sincero, no había pensado en eso, es casi como el sexo de los bebés, lo que más nos importaba era que los tres estuvieran bien... Y también no estamparte contra la pared más cercana-** respondió Akihiko quitado de la pena, negaba con la cabeza Misaki, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Si hubiera sido una película, se hubiera escuchado una música romántica que se rayaba del disco cuando decía lo último. Su esposo siempre sería un pervertido. Pero era su pervertido; aunque no diría eso en voz alta.

**-Misaki-kun, Akihiko-sensei, tengo que llevarme a los bebés a los cuneros, ahí los tendrán para alimentarlos y podrán verlos más tarde. Tú tienes que descansar-** la doctora junto a la enfermera de antes y otra, tomaron a los nenes, Misaki bajó la mirada, en realidad a él le hubiera gustado alimentarlos, eran sus hijos después de todo

**-No te pongas así, creo que no importa si no puedes darles de comer, es sorprendente que hagas podido engendrar de tu propio cuerpo quiero decir ¡Eso te hace mucho más especial!-** los brazos del más alto pasando por su cadera le alegraron era como un niño. Recargó la cabeza en el hombro del otro.

Si lo pensaba mejor, hubiera sido algo traumante que le saliera leche por... bueno, no era necesario especificar.

**-Dejemos esto para después, por ahora descansa, te aseguro que el nombre correcto llegará cuando los veas de nuevo. Duerme Misaki -** le dio un beso lento, mientras que en los brazos lo acomodaba en la cama, lo cubrió con las mantas hasta la cintura. El oji verde le sonrió antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente.

_**··**_

_**··**_

**-Usami-sensei, Misaki-kun podrá irse esta tarde. A diferencia de otros donceles, al parecer su cuerpo se preparó bastante, los niños también están bien de salud. Si no hay ningún tipo de complicaciones les daremos de alta esta noche-** dijo la mujer bajando la mirada apenada, moviendo sus dedos uno contra el otro, queriendo preguntar algo que no se atrevía a decir.

**-Sora-san, ¿Quiere agregar algo más?-** inquirió el hombre suspicaz, la mujer solo movió sus labios nerviosamente para cuestionar como lo había adivinado, levantando la mirada nuevamente.

**-¿Puedo visitarlos de vez en cuando? Es que tanto él como usted me han agradado mucho y como ahora ya no tendrán que venir cada mes conmigo, no quisiera perder contacto ni con ustedes ni con los bebés-** dijo rápido pero entendible. Usagi sonrió levemente, era cierto lo que la mujer había dicho, se había convertido en alguien de fiar y siendo sincero, a él también le apreciaba.

**-Por supuesto, es bienvenido, estoy seguro de que Misaki estará más que feliz con saber que seguirán viéndose-** le dijo, hablaron de algunas trivialidades, cuando la doctora fue llamada para una emergencia.

Usagi que aun no quería despertar a Misaki, pues se imaginaba lo fatigado que podría encontrarse el chico, se dirigió a los cuneros para ver si ya se encontraban ahí los sus pequeños herederos.

Era todo un contraste de emociones, en las ventanillas se encontraban algunos padres, admirando a los bebés, algunos lloraban de la emoción, platicaban sobre lo que harían en un futuro o como los mimarían, vio incluso un par de hombres abrazados señalando un pequeño bebé, también noto una pareja que miraba al bebe como si fuera cualquier cosa, y una adolescente con una mirada nostálgica pero alegre. Era triste y tan alegre.

Él no pudo comprender a los últimos dos, un hijo era uno de los mejores regalos, y para los padres que los recibían siempre serían los más hermosos que podrían tener. Como por ejemplo, su familia de cuatro.

**-Akihiko-sensei, ¡Mire! Los dos son muy adorables, son tan tiernos como Misaki-kun-** decía la pelirroja que estaba junto a Takahiro, moviendo las manos por sus mejillas y mirando los cuneros. El pelinegro estaba callado pero sonreía.

Decidió acercarse un poco más para poder ver a los nuevos integrantes de la familia Usami-Takahashi, la niña que se encontraba despierta, ahora ya no tenía la piel tan roja distinguiéndose el color de su piel pálida como la de él, y unos hermosos ojos verdes, acostada y moviendo sus manitas, si no fuera porque tenía los ojos abiertos, la hubiera creído dormida. El niño era un caso muy distinto, igual que con su hermana pudo distinguirse ahora un tono bronceado en su piel, se movía frenético por toda la cuna, sus ojos eran de una brillante amatista, era un niño hiperactivo con tan solo cinco horas de nacido.

**-¿Cuándo podrán salir del hospital? Misaki no disfruta de estar en uno-** dijo Takahiro por primera vez, intentando llamar la atención de sus sobrinos con las manos, y la pelirroja les tomaba fotos.

**-Y yo tampoco, por suerte podremos irnos hoy mismo, dormiremos con los niños desde esta noche-** pegó la mano contra el cristal, admirando esos pequeños seres, cada uno de ellos eran tan únicos.

**-Sensei, ¿Ha pensado en que nombres les pondrán?** Pregunto curiosa la oji azul, dejando de mirar a los niños por un par de minutos, iban a ser como sus sobrinos favoritos –y los únicos-

-Se me ocurre uno, pero eso lo discutiré con Misaki, queremos que sean especiales y adecuados para ambos, así que lo decidiremos entre ambos- siguió contemplando a los niños, hasta que una enfermera se los llevo para darles de comer, se excusó para ir a buscar a Misaki, seguramente ya estaría despierto.

··

En la habitación, el castaño estiró sus brazos, tenía algunos minutos de haberse levantado, había tenido un sueño muy bonito aunque algo incongruente, un hermoso paisaje nevado con algunas flores reluciendo, y el hermoso sol brillando. Había visto lo que él creía era su familia.

**-Buenas noches Misaki-** saludó el escritor cuando lo encontró sentado, dándole un pequeño beso como regalo. Parecía tener poco de haberse despertado

**-Buenas noches Usagi-san, etto, ¿Cuándo podremos irnos?-** preguntó el chico recostándose con mucho esfuerzo sobre el pecho del peli plata, con un sonrojo hermoso.

**-Esta misma noche, no te preocupemos en menos de lo que te das cuenta estaremos con los niños en casa-** le dijo el oji violeta acariciando la cabeza castaña de Misaki el cual solo se recargaba aún mas.

**-¿Has podido ver a los niños?-** preguntó el chico, cuando los vio sus ojitos estaban cerrados por lo que no notó muchos rasgos en ellos.

**-Si, son preciosos, la niña tiene tus ojos, mientras que el niño los míos. Realmente te lo agradezco-** le acarició el rostro con lentitud, mientras que el menor ponía una mano sobre la suya.

El castaño no tenía palabras para agradecerle, por lo que solo se recostó aun mas en el hombre que tanto amaba, sintiendo la calidez que el tanto disfrutaba. Se quedaron algunos minutos de esa manera hasta que el oji verde habló.

**-Se me ocurrió un nombre para la niña mientras dormía, Kayumi, ¿Te gusta?-** preguntó en un susurro Misaki, el peli plata sonrió asintiendo, dándole un beso lento a su esposo.

**-Yo había pensado en uno para el niño, Hiki, la esperanza del Sol, ¿Qué te parece?**\- le ayudó a levantarse, poniéndole también la ropa que había llevado aunque casi ya no le quedaba, y Misaki negaba necesitar ayuda ahora.

A ambos les había convencido el nombre del otro, con las cosas listas, las pañaleras al hombro se fueron solamente la familia Usami, después de todo, Takahiro y Aikawa tenían trabajo al día siguiente, además hace rato de habían retirado para dejar a la pareja en paz al menos por una noche, ya al día siguiente podrían cargarles con todo.

Habían comprado unas sillas para el auto, aunque no estaban muy convencidos de conservar el deportivo, después de todo, no era un auto muy seguro para los bebés, pero Misaki no quería quitarle eso a Usagi así que le preguntó a la doctora y ella dijo que estaba bien en cuanto la velocidad y que tomaran las medidas de seguridad adecuadas.

En quince minutos se encontraban en los elevadores del estacionamiento subterráneo que los llevarían al piso en que vivían, era nuevo para ellos traer a los pequeños en brazos, Misaki llevaba a Hiki, y Akihiko cuidaba de Kayumi, después de abrir –con cierta dificultad- dejaron a los bebés en sus respectivas cunas en su respectivo cuarto. ¿Cuál se preguntaran? Simple, en el que estaba lleno de osos, al fin que solo faltaba el color y una que otras cosas.

**-Usagi, ¿Quieres algo especial para cenar? Pensaba en hacer un estofado-** le dijo bajando las escaleras después de haber checado a los bebés por décima vez en una hora.

**-El estofado de Misaki, es el mejor, aunque debes dejar de angustiarte tanto, si les pasa algo lo sabremos, aunque lo dudo-** jugó con su cabello mientras se paraba para ayudar al menor con lo que fuera. Ya no era tan inútil en la cocina.

**-Lo siento, pero es que como que me pongo un poco paranoico imaginándome que les puede pasar algo**\- dijo el chico soltando una risita nerviosa, colocándose un mandil, se sentía menos pesado sin sus hijos dentro.

**-Yo también he sentido ganas de ir a ver a los pequeños, no me gustaría que nada malo les pase ni a ti, ni a ellos, pero si yo también me pongo nervioso, ¿Cómo podré calmarte después?**\- le dijo sobre el oído, antes de besarlo levemente.

**-Usagi, deja eso por ahora que primero tenemos que comer algo, y en una hora y media debo alimentar a los niños-** replicó el castaño, sin darse cuenta que se había metido en la boca del lobo él solito.

**-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que compensarme estos nueve meses de abstinencia-** declaró decidido el oji violeta, lo besó en la mejilla dejando a un sonrojado chico, que en el fondo, realmente deseaba que su esposo lo hiciera suyo.

Se apuró con la comida, solo porque realmente se encontraba hambriento, finalmente, lista, ambos se sentaron a comer, hablando de sus hijos como de ellos, cuando estaba lavando los platos sintió unas manos deslizándose por su cadera, algo desesperado por querer sentir más, después de todo, el también se había aguantado bastante. Movió su cuerpo hacia atrás, tocando el miembro del mayor por encima de la ropa consigo mismo.

Ese simple movimiento había puesto a mil a Akihiko, el cual lo volteó para estamparlo contra el mueble, besándolo como si la vida dependiera de ello, sujetó las piernas de Misaki, el cual entendiendo las enroscó, sin dejar de friccionarse. Con rapidez subió las escaleras, ambos se subieron a la cama, despojándose de la ropa con mucha rapidez.

**-Misaki, ¿Te había dicho lo mucho que me calientas?-** preguntó antes de tomar entre sus manos el miembro del menor, masturbándose así mismo con la imagen de un castaño jadeante bajo su cuerpo.

**-Cállate…-** gimió el chico, aferrándose a la espalda de Akihiko cuando sintió derramar parte de su semilla en la mano del mayor, mezclándose con la del otro.

Le dio un beso profundo, acallando los reclamos del menor, sudado y recuperándose, estaba por preparar a Misaki cuando escuchó un ruido, para ser más específicos, un llanto, no, eran dos.

**-…Lo siento Usagi-san, pero tenemos que ir-** se disculpó el castaño, tomó una camisa del mayor y salió corriendo al primer piso para buscar la comida de ambos niños.

El oji lila frunció el ceño, puesto que se había calentado bastante, pero igual, tenían que darle de comer a los pequeños y realmente no estaba molesto, menos cuando los vio ahí llorando, estirando sus manitas para ser cargados. Jugueteó un poco con ambos hasta que llegó el castaño cargando a la niña, y él al niño.

**-¿Sabías que te ves como toda una buena esposa dándoles de comer?-** el castaño renegó en voz baja mientras seguía dándole de comer a su hija, la cual era bastante tranquila a decir verdad.

Akihiko debía hacerse a la idea de que no podría disponer todo el tiempo de Misaki, siempre y cuando fueran sus hijos con quienes debía compartirlo.

* * *

**_Kayumi.- _**_(Según yo) Nombre femenino compuesto de los kanji; Ka de flor, Yu de Nieve y Mi de belleza. Leído como **"Bella flor de nieve"**_

**_Hiki.- _**_(Según yo) Nombre masculino compuesto de los kanji; Hi de Sol y Ki de esperanza. Leído como **"La esperanza del Sol"**_

_Pues como les dije arriba, voy a hacer especiales de padres para este fic y para unos nuevos aunque solo sean de algunos capítulos debido a la fecha. Así que me gustaría queridos y amados lectores que me ayudaran. El próximo capítulo se llama** Lecciones para papá.**_

_El cual tiene como principal objetivo, plasmar los recuerdos no solo de Usagi si no de Misaki, y me gustaría que me dieran algunas sugerencias, yo tengo algunas pensadas pero una ayuda no está mal nunca._

_Créanme__, este todavía no es el final, de hecho creo que voy a hacer algo así como un día de tantos "terminarlo" y luego agregarle alguna otra entrada._

_Por esta ocasión, realmente les agradecería. Los veo este miércoles para actualizar._


	10. Lecciones de padre

Bueno, perdón por no haber podido subir el capítulo el miércoles, gracias de todas formas si les gustaría leer este capítulo, gracias por sus sugerencias tanto acá como en amor yaoi. Pero saben algo, no pudo incluir ambas porque se alargó un poquito el capítulo. Prometo que haré algo para el lunes y solo pido sugerencias.

¿Que podrían preguntar Kayumi y Hiki a Misaki y Usagi? Les agradecería mucho, tengo ideas pero bueno me gustaría saber su opinión.

Disfruten!

Posible OC, interrupciones, y uno que otro error de ortografía.

* * *

**_Lección 1.- Compartir._**

**_Padre.- Usami Akihiko, Alias. Usagi._**

Era una mañana tranquila en el departamento donde habitaba la familia Usami, por ejemplo, en uno de los cuartos llenos de juguetes aunque ahora eran menos, estaba una pareja abrazada con mucha fuerza, sería difícil decidir quien apretaba más al otro.

El mayor de ambos, se encontraba despierto, pero le gustaba ver a Misaki despertar, abrir sus ojos verdes y que fuera lo primero que hiciera, su mal humor era casi mínimo, después de todo. Nadie puede enojarse teniendo al castaño como esposo.

**-Buenos días, Usagi-** saludó el castaño con una sonrisa adormilada, dándose la vuelta para verlo de frente.

**-Buenos días Misaki, ¿Has dormido bien?-** preguntó el hombre dándole un beso en la frente, era increíble como las cosas cambiaban en algunos años.

**-Sí, creo que debería hacer el desayuno, pero no quiero levantarme-** se movió varias veces, para luego pasarle los brazos por la cadera al peli plata.

**-Entonces quedémonos un rato más en la cama, los niños aún no despiertan-** por la mañana, al menos desde hace algunos años, tuvieron que acostumbrarse a que no debían hacerlo o los chicos podrían verlos.

**-Por una vez, creo que voy a escucharte Usagi-** se colocó sobre el pecho del mayor, y cerró los ojos, tampoco es como que tuviera sueño.

A decir verdad, Misaki seguía siendo el mismo hombre con problemas para comunicar sus sentimientos, pero le era más sencillo cuando Akihiko era quien le ayudaba a superar eso. Eso sí, eran más comunicativos, y sinceramente, era más fácil.

**-¡Papi, buenos días!-** se escuchó en la puerta de la habitación, mientras que ambos hombres se sobresaltaron un poco ante la voz de sus pequeños.

En menos de un segundo, los niños se encontraban en la cama de sus progenitores, dando brinquitos, aunque la niña estaba sentada en los pies más que otra cosa. Ambos hombres suspiraron en conjunto.

**-Buenos días Hiki-chan, Kayumi-chan-** les saludó su padre castaño, dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno, ambos niños sonrieron.

**-¿Y para mi no hay saludo?-** preguntó Usagi con burla, ambos hijos lo miraron sin decirle nada, asintieron y luego voltearon con Misaki.

¿Nunca han tenido la sensación de no ser el favorito? Bueno, Akihiko no creyó creer que tener que lidiar con eso con sus propios hijos. Era demasiado notorio que a quien más apreciaban era a Misaki.

**-Niños, no hagan eso, papá Usagi también se merece cariño-** los reprendió suavemente Misaki. Ambos niños negaron.

**-¡Pero papi tu eres más lindo que papá!-** dijo el niño, haciendo que sus cabellos castaños ondearan un poco al moverse entre la cama.

**-Eso es cierto. También te queremos papá, solo que papi es nuestro favorito-** respondió la niña con un tono natural de voz, mientras abrazaba la cadera del menor de los hombres.

**-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor-** respondió Akihiko con ironía, mientras se levantaba de la cama, dándole antes un beso en los labios a Misaki a consciencia de que los niños se molestaban.

Nunca usaba camisa, puesto que Misaki era quien se la ponía para dormir, con un short o pantalón. El castaño solo negó ante ver como sus hijos y su esposo se peleaban entre sí.

**-Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿Quieren algo en especial?-** preguntó el oji verde mayor esperando a que sus hijos y esposo contestaran.

**-Yo quiero tortilla-** pidió el peli plata siguiendo a su pareja, mientras los niños intentaban arrebasarlo.

**-Yo quiero onigiris-** Kayumi iba detrás de su padre usando como carnada a su hermano mayor para adelantarse

**¡Yo quiero salchichas de pulpo!-** gritó efusivo el castaño menor tomando el pie de su padre peli plata para no dejar que avanzara.

**-De acuerdo, esperen sentados en la sala-** Misaki fue hasta la cocina, mirando como entre los Usami se peleaban los unos con los otros.

_Desde hace cinco años que Akihiko había aprendido que tenía que compartir a Misaki con sus dos hijos, aunque a veces le era un poco difícil aún si era su propia sangre._

* * *

_**Lección 2.- Uno contra tres.**_

_**Padre.- Usami Misaki.**_

Era un caluroso día de primavera, la familia Usami se encontraba recostada en el suelo, excepto el escritor que estaba en el sillón pero con ropa sencilla, considerando su forma de vestir.

Misaki estaba usando una camisa de tirantes con short, Hiki solo usaba el short, y Kayumi traía un vestido sencillo y ligero. Ambos niños estaban recostados sobre el castaño mayor que como los otros tres, miraban televisión.

**-Quiero refrescarme, papi, ¿Podemos comer helado?-** preguntó Hiki haciendo una mirada de cachorrito con sus ojos violetas.

**-Etto... creo que no tenemos helado, pero yo también tengo calor-** respondió Misaki, no quería consentir del todo a sus niños, aunque le era imposible no hacerlo.

**-Papi, ¿Tenemos alguna bebida fría? No soporto el clima-** habló Kayumi, Usagi se había mantenido al margen de la conversación pero viendo a su esposo e hijos así de acalorados, pensó en algo.

**-Vamos a la playa, a los cuatro nos gusta ir, y es perfecto el día, Misaki no tienes trabajo, yo tampoco y los niños no van al colegio-** el peli plata se levantó mientras lo decía tan convencido, que los pequeños dieron un brinco.

**-Pero Usagi, creo que no es ideal irnos, yo también tengo calor pero...-** no pudo seguir ya que la mirada de su familia lo dejó callado.

**-Por favor papi. Papá tiene razón, hace calor y a los cuatro nos gusta el mar-** expuso la niña felíz, tomando un pequeño libro que estaba cerca de su padre, colocándose de su lado.

-**Es cierto papi, ¡Solo piénsalo! No vamos al mar desde hace mucho, ¡Por favor!-** suplicó Hiki juntando sus manitas, haciendo un leve puchero.

**-Anda Misaki, que creo que es una de las pocas veces en que una idea mía les parece buena-** expuso el peli plata con una sonrisa, jugando con los cabellos del adulto menor.

**-Está bien, ¡De acuerdo! Alisten sus cosas que ya nos vamos al mar-** dijo el castaño no tuvo que decirlo mucho para que en menos de algunos minutos, su familia estuviera lista, con algunas maletas y juguetes para la playa.

Su familia era extraña, sus hijos lo tenían como el preferido y no tenían pena de mostrarlo, su esposo les seguía la corriente. Pero una cosa era segura.

_Contra los Usami no podía perder nadie. Ni siquiera el mismo padre._

* * *

**_Lección 3.- Pesadillas_**

**_Padre.- Usami Akihiko (Usagi), Misaki._**

Una noche tranquila se encontraba la familia Usami cenando, tomando en cuenta que además sus pequeños hijos de cinco años estaban pidiendo una cosita que no tenía mucho sentido, y no querían darle a ceder.

**-¡Papi, solo será por esta noche! Te prometo que después de esto no te volveré a pedirte nada-** el castaño menor tenía ligeros rasgos de cuando Misaki era un niño antes de que sucediera... el accidente.

**-Niños, además de que esa película empezará muy tarde, es de terror. ¡Les dará miedo!-** espetó el castaño mayor sin ánimos para discutir.

**-Papi, te lo ruego, sabes que esta película solo se exhibirá esta noche. Solo necesitamos su permiso-** rogó la niña con sus ojos verdes brillantes, siempre la más calmada.

**-Kayumi, Hiki, sean obedientes y hagan caso a papi, no queremos que se asusten es todo-** dijo Usagi dándole una palmada a ambos niños que lo miraron molestos.

**-Hiki-chan, Kayumi-chan, además no es bueno dormir tarde para su edad-** Misaki les dio un beso en la frente a ambos, junto al peli plata se los llevó a su cuarto compartido.

**-Buenas noches niños. Los queremos-** dijeron ambos padres al unísono, apagaron la luz y salieron de la habitación de los menores.

**-¿Vas a hacerles caso?-** cuestionó Hiki con una mirada determinada, con una leve aura seria.

**-Por primera vez, creo que estoy de tu lado. Espera unos minutos-** dijo Kayumi levantándose de su cama con el pijama ya puesto.

**-Haz silencio, que si se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí se van a molestar-** dijo la niña en un susurro mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano para que no se cayera.

**-Esta bien, de seguro papi no se lo espera-** dijo el niño intentando ser precavido y no tropezar contra algo.

La peli plata le hizo una señal con el dedo para que guardara silencio, estaban pasando por la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, y estos podrían no estar dormidos por eso era mejor irse calladitos. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, y mientras que Hiki conectaba la televisión, Kayumi iba por algunos bocadillos.

-¡Estoy muy emocionado por la película!- dijo en un susurró el castaño tomando una de las palomitas mientras su hermana se sentaba a su lado.

**-Ok, pero guarda un poco de silencio o nos van a regañar-** le indicó la niña, también emocionada formando una pequeña sonrisa muy a la Usagi.

_1 hora después._

Juntando sus labios con los del otro, moviéndose en un ritmo sincronizado, sus manos rápidas y cuidadosas por el cuerpo contrario, el deseo y el placer los estaba consumiendo, Akihiko lo necesitaba como seguramente Misaki lo estaba haciendo. Algunas marcas esparcidas por el cuello del castaño, ambos solamente con la ropa interior, friccionando sus miembros sobre esta.

**-¡Papi, papá, el muñeco diabólico viene por nosotros!-** gritó Hiki mientras corría con Kayumi, detrás de él, los dos niños corrieron trepándose a la cama, asustando a los mayores que en el proceso cayeron a a ambos lados de la cama asustados.

**-¿¡Qué les sucedió niños!?-** exclamó espantado Misaki que intentaba -inútilmente- de esconder su erección, sería tan incómodo que sus hijos lo notaran.

**-¿Podemos dormir con ustedes? Por favor-** nunca había visto a su pequeña Kayumi-chan tan asustada, asintió aún en el suelo, fue cuestión de segundos para se metieran ambos a la sábana.

Ambos padres se observaron, aunque seguían sentado en el piso, sin saber muy bien si era por la impresión de la llegada de ambos niños o para que se les bajara la excitación, se quedaron unos instantes abajo, suspiraron antes de subirse a la cama.

**-Niños, ¿Porqué quieren dormir con nosotros?-** cuestionó el peli plata pasando una mano por sus cabellos, se subió con las cobijas tratando de abrazar a sus pequeños los cuales lo dejaron como si nada.

** -¿Vieron esa película que les prohibimos ver, cierto?-** inquirió Misaki con un tono de regaño y comprensivo, ambos niños asintieron lentamente, aferrándose a ambos adultos.

Tanto Misaki como Akihiko sonrieron mas tranquilos, pasaron un brazo por sus cuerpos, los niños estaban en medio de ambos, los abrazaron muy fuerte, consolándolos repetidamente, por primera vez los niños no renegaban acerca de que su papá peli plata estuviera tocando al castaño.

Durante la noche, los niños gritaban pero ahí estaban sus padres para consolarlos, algunas veces Misaki cantaba y en otras ocasiones Usagi les contaba algunas historias sobre su padre Misaki.

_Los pequeños Usami aprendieron a hacer caso cuando sus padres les advertían sobre algo que posiblemente los asustaría._

_Akihiko y Misaki, debían tener más cuidado cuando quisieran darse cariño, porque de hace algunos meses para adelante los interrumpían muy seguido._

* * *

**_Lección 4.- Lecciones de cocina._**

**_Padre.- Usami Akihiko (Usagi)_**

Era muy tarde, casi de noche, Usagi estaba muy preocupado por su castaño, sobretodo si cierto manga de cuarta estaba tras de él como un vil perro faldero ¡Por Kami! Tenía suficiente con Haruhiko.

**-Ya llegué, Usagi, Kayumi-chan, Hiki-chan-** saludó el castaño dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, ambos niños se le subieron encima para darle un beso de bienvenida en cada mejilla.

**-Bienvenido a casa Misaki. Estaba muy preocupado-** dijo el peli plata dándole un beso en los labios lentamente.

**-Bienvenido Papi, ¿Cómo te fue?-** preguntaron los Usami menores al mismo tiempo, el oji verde les acarició la cabeza

**-Estuvo todo el día muy agotador. Me alegro ya haber llegado-** el chico estaba por pararse para ir a la cocina pues seguramente no habían comido ninguno de sus niños...

Cargando 10%... 45%... 65%... 100%... ¿Qué v***a había pasado mientras no estaba?

**-Misaki/Papi te lo podemos explicar-** rogaron los niños y el oji violeta asustados cuando vieron la mirada del castaño, peor que la del exorcista escalando la pared.

_Dos horas antes_

-**Papá, ¿Donde está mi papi? No es divertido si no podemos molestarte-** dijo Hiki con una sonrisa cruzando los brazos, ambos peli platas se parecían demasiado pues leían un libro.

**-Hi-chan cálmate, papi prometió venir lo más temprano posible-** dijo la chica sin despegar la mirada de su lectura ni un solo segundo, como Akihiko usaba lentes cuando leía.

**-Pero Kayu-chan extraño mucho a mi papi, me encanta como cocina, y entre los tres no podemos hacer ni un triste plato de cereal-** se resintió molesto, desparramándose en el suelo ahora.

**-De acuerdo, ninguno de los tres sabe cocinar, ¿Les parece si le intentamos hacer una sorpresa a Misaki?-** dijo el peli plata medio en broma, después de todo, casi siempre ignoraban sus sugerencias.

**-Me parece bien, ¿Qué podemos hacerle?-** preguntó la niña parándose con elegancia junto a su vestido.

**-Pues podríamos hacerle onigiris son sencillos, y fresas con chocolate. Habrá que ir al súper mercado-** igual que si hija, dejó el libro de lado y se quitó los lentes.

**-Estaría bien, apurémonos entonces para que papi no llegue antes-** recomendó Kayumi, ambos tomaron las manos de su papá, subieron al deportivo y fueron al súper mercado más cercano.

Usagi ya estaba acostumbrado a ir cargando las compras, y no tanto porque Misaki se lo mandara, si no porque casi todo el tiempo, el castaño no podía coger nada ya que los niños lo sujetaban todo el tiempo, era diferente, ahora él estaba en una situación parecida.

**-Disculpe, ¿Sabe donde están las fresas?-** preguntó el peli plata mientras que sus niños elegían el chocolate, le gustaba mucho cuando venían de compras.

Cuando era un niño, sus padres mandaban a alguna sirvienta por las compras, él de vez en cuando las acompañaba. Por eso, le gustaba mucho ir por la comida con su hermoso esposo e hijos.

**-Si, creo que están a un pasillo en la derecha-** dijo el oji violeta sin notar apenas lo que la chica quería

**-¿No me podrías guiar? Es que soy como medio torpe y me pierdo fácilmente-** le dijo la joven mujer, sin pegarsele mucho al cuerpo, realmente era una insinuación "sutil"

**-De hecho iba directo para allá, creo que si podemos guiarte-** dijo por unos segundos antes de sentir como volvían a tomar sus manos y dejaban el chocolate en el carro.

**-Lo siento pero papá no puede andar con alguien como tú, ¿Qué lástima, no?-** dijo la niña sonriendo, pegándose a su padre, esa actitud no era normal en Kayumi.

**\- ¿Tienes hijos? Pero que tierno hombre de familia-** la chica trató de acariciar a Kayumi cuando sintió como otra personita se interponía entre ellos.

**-¡Papá es muy tierno con nosotros!... Papá tenemos que apurarnos si quieres darle una sorpresa a papi Misaki!-** exclamó el niño como quien no quiere la cosa, en cuanto el nombre de su esposo había sido mencionado, se fue sin decir nada.

**-Mira, mi papá quiere mucho a papi, y a nosotros... No vuelvas a acercarte a él de nuevo**\- Kayumi sonrió dejando a la chica un poco plasmada por las palabras de la menor.

**-Además, papá no se fijaría en ti, papi es muy tierno, es bonito y sabe cocinar. Hasta luego-** entre ambos niños dejaron a la mujer en shock, por lo tanto rieron de su cara confundida.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro, fueron rápido a la casa, colocaron los ingredientes, buscaron videos tutoriales de como hacer las cosas, se veían sencillos...

¿Entonces por que m****a todo se veía así?

El chocolate estaba regado por las paredes, el arroz estaba quemado, mientras que muchas de las cosas estaban regadas por todos lados, las fresas eran cuando mucho lo único que se veía bien... claro, las que estaban todavía en el tazón.

_Tiempo actual_

**-Y eso fue lo que pasó-** relató Hiki quitado de la pena, dejando un tanto pensativo a Usagi pues no había notado que se lo habían querido ligar.

**-Niños van a ayudarme a limpiar, Usagi tu y yo más tarde vamos a hablar-** dijo Misaki en un tono falso de enojo, aunque su familia no lo había notado.

**-Lo siento papi, te prometemos no ensuciar nada de nuevo-** Kayumi susurró la niña sosteniendo a su padre del brazo.

-**Y si quieres ya no protegemos a papá cuando se lo quieren llevar-** Hiki tomó a Misaki del brazo, mientras que este no entendía mucho.

**-Misaki, lo siento entre los tres queríamos sorprenderte, perdón no me di cuenta de eso-** Akihiko lo abrazó por la espalda, Misaki no aguantó mucho hasta romper en risas.

Los Usami se quedaron confundidos, Misaki les devolvió el abrazo como pudo, de alguna manera su sonrisa era tan contagiosa que le provocó lo mismo a los otros, aunque era menos ruidosa debido a la confusión.

**-Gracias por todo lo que hicieron, creo que tendré que enseñarles, hoy quiero ver una película, ¿Les parece?-** preguntó el castaño finalmente cuando lo soltaron.

**-Creí que te habías molestado**\- Usagi le dio un beso en los labios, que Misaki correspondió sin ningún problema... algo peculiar.

**-Para nada solo me sorprendí, pero tu no te salvas de hablar de esa mujer****-** le dio otro piquito en los labios y se fue.

_Hiki y Kayumi aprendieron mucho sobre lo que pasaba cuando salían a un simple súper mercado, no solo querían llevarse a Misaki, si no también a Usagi._

_Usagi debía dejar de ser tan precavido con Misaki, porque él aún no perdía el toque de perfección._

_Y tres personas que no saben cocinar, juntas no harán más que un desastre que tendrían que limpiar._

* * *

Aquí el final del capítulo, bueno espero sus ideas comentarios todo lo que quieran. Y perdón por subirlo medio tarde. Chao!


	11. Historia nueva

_Hola, se que esperaban algo diferente como una actualización, pero temo decirles que es para anunciar algo. La verdad, primero que nada lamento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo. No fue mi intención._

_Segundo; la razón por la que estoy dando este aviso es como dice el nombre del capítulo, haré una nueva historia. Y se preguntaran, si es una nueva historia, ¿Por qué anunciarla aquí? Bueno, la razón es muy simple, esta relacionada con esta._

_¿De que manera? Bueno si revisan el nombre de la historia es__** "Nuestro amor clandestino"**__ por lo que podrán notar los últimos capítulos se han desviado mucho del objetivo principal. No planeo borrarlos pero si dejarlos hasta este tramo._

_La historia que seguirá el rumbo de los que hubieran sido próximos capítulos se llamara __**"La familia Usami"**__ o "__**La vida de los Usami" **__o si quieren sugerir otro título están abiertas las sugerencias._

_**Repito, es la continuación**__ pero tomando como enfoque lo que serán los crecimientos de los bebés, la relación entre ambas las familias Takahashi y Usami (Takahiro, Haruhiko, etc) Será publicada sin falta o atrasos este viernes. _

_No hago esto por un comentario negativo ni nada por el estilo. Ya tenía planeado hacer esto, debido a que note la perdida de enfoque respecto a mi historia inicial._

_Gracias por leer mi historia "Nuestro amor clandestino", nunca olvidaré sus comentarios acerca de esta, ni lo mucho que yo me divertí escribiendo y leyendolos. Los invito a leer la continuación._

_Hasta muy pronto._


End file.
